how does magic work anyway?
by Kladkake
Summary: one day naruto discovers he is able to use a strange kind of magic so he sets out to learn how to use it. but it wont be easy since he has no idea how magic even works. this is my first story, hope you enjoy it.
1. i'm a wizard gramps!

The mayor of a small town called Konoha was spending his days like he usually did. Signing papers and smoking his pipe, he could not help but sigh though. The day before he had left to go fishing with his dear grandson Konohamaru. However that had caused paperwork to pile up more than usual which meant he had to take care of it today or he would not be able to relax during the weekend.

His work however was brought to a stop when the door to his office was slammed by a short boy. The old man sighed ``Is there something I can do for you Naruto?´´ he hoped the answer would be no.

The boy looked at him with wide blue eyes and said in a completely serious tone ``I'm a wizard gramps.´´. The old man's face remained blank and that really made Naruto angry ``I'm not kidding gramps just look at this!´´ he then looked around the office and decided that the best place to show his magic would be in the shadow cast by the old man's desk.

The old man looked as the boy held his hands out to the shadow, and then stood so for about twenty seconds. The old man lost his patience and told the boy ``Naruto I do not have time for your jokes right now.´´ the boy did not even look at him as he responded In a somewhat strained voice ``just keep looking it's gonna happen soon.´´

That caught the old man's interest, could it be the boy HAD actually unlocked his magic. He looked into the shadow that Naruto was focusing on and realized something was not right with it. It was midday and his office was brightly illuminated thanks to the number of windows behind him, yet the shadow Naruto was concentrating on was almost pitch black.

Naruto suddenly reached down and held his hand just over the darkness, then he brought his hand back up, and the darkness came with it. He held his hands in front of himself again but now the darkness, in the form a strange clump, hovered between them.

The old man stared with an analyzing gaze at the dark clump, he then looked at Naruto who smiled smugly. ``Do you have any idea how to use that Naruto?´´ the boy's face if possible became even more smug, ``course I know how to use it, LOOK!´´ he shouted before focusing on the dark mass once more. After a few seconds the clump of darkness changed shape into something resembling a short knife. He grabbed what could pass for a handle on the knife thing, and held it out to the old man.

The old man observed the knife thing carefully before reaching over to grab it. However the knife thing lost it's shape the second his finger even touched it, returning to a black mass and then disappearing completely.

``...´´

``...´´

``Naru-´´ the old man was cut of by Naruto suddenly yelling ``I just got a little tired! Lemme try again!´´

Naruto was stopped from his second attempt when the old man suddenly grabbed his shoulder. He bent his knees so he could get to eye level with the boy and said gently ``Naruto now that you have unlocked your magic there are a lot of things I will need to tell you.´´ he paused for a few seconds to look at his desk filled with different papers, he turned back to the boy and said ``lets go and get some food and ill explain there.´´

``can we get ramen!?´´ Naruto shouted excitedly, the old man nodded and chuckled when the boy started to jump around in a sort of happy dance. The boy seemed more happy about getting ramen than the fact that he had unlocked his magic, or maybe it had only slipped his mind for the moment.

As they left the office the old man called to a woman who was sitting at a desk close to his office door ``Shizuka, could you take care of the paperwork left on my desk, there is only a little left to do.´´ the woman nodded and got up to take care of it.

The second she opened the door the old man hastily told the boy to run. They both took off towards the stairs down, they heard a yell from the woman behind them ``this is more than just a little!.. get back here Mayor Sarutobi I don't want to take care of this!´´

xoxooxoxoxo

they continued their run all the way to the ramen stand, Naruto hopped onto one of the chairs. He tried to catch his breath, they had just ran a good 200 meters to get here and yet the old man didn't look winded in the slightest. Noticing the boys questioning look he said ``Naruto I have running from secretaries who want me to work most of my life this Is nothing to me.´´

They sat down and placed their orders and as they waited the old man, Sarutobi, started talking ``Naruto what you showed me in my office was magic, you know that right?´´ the boy nodded as he slurped up more noodles. The old man continued ``well from what I saw it seemed to be a variety of shadow magic, though I have never heard of one that created.. something from shadows.´´ Naruto nodded once again as he waved to the man running the small ramen stand for another bowl.

Sarutobi continued after eating a few noodles himself ``the problem now is that since your magic seems to be a new one you will need to find a magic instructor, or a guild with people who are willing to teach you.´´ the word 'guild' caught Narutos attention. ``a guild.. that would be soooo cool! I wanna join one, one of the big ones like.. uh lamia scale or fairy tail.. or umm´´

Naruto continued to list names of guilds but Sarutobi cut him off with by saying ``to join a guild you will have to leave konoha. Are you prepared to do that?´´ Naruto stayed silent for a few seconds before he replied with a steady voice ``yes´´

Sarutobi smiled ``then you should get to packing´´ Naruto looked surprised so Sarutobi continued ``some deliveries from the capital will arrive tomorrow morning, I can tell them to bring you to the capital when they leave´´

Naruto jumped to his feet and took of towards his apartment building. ``I'm gonna go and pack!´´ he yelled back to sarutobi. The old man laughed as the boy ran away, but his laughing stopped when he saw the stack of six bowls that naruto had eaten and left. That meant Sarutobi had to pay for them.

He cursed as his wallet became lighter than he would want it to be.

Xoxooxxoxoxo

Naruto looked down at his backpack and sighed in relief. It had taken two and a half hours but he had done it. He had stuffed his backpack with his orange tracksuit, he was already wearing an identical tracksuit but he needed a spare when one was being washed. He had also stuffed in some boxers and t-shirts, also the pair of shorts he had gotten a while back but never used. In the limited space left in the backpack he had stuffed in two cups of instant ramen.

Naruto got up from the floor and went over to his bed and laid down, looking up at the roof he thought about what was going to happen. Tomorrow he would leave his home and go to the capital city. When he was there he would have to get directions from someone or a map because he had no idea where he would find any of the big guilds.

What would he do when he got there, would he be able to master his magic, would he make many friends, and so on. Naruto could not stop thinking about it. And when he looked over at the clock next to his bed, which read eleven thirty he tried to focus on sleeping.

Xoxoxoox

Sarutobi looked down at the boy who had fallen asleep leaning on his backpack. He had gone to the gates of konoha village to greet the people who came with the deliveries and to ask if they could give Naruto a ride to the capital city. To find that Naruto was already there was a bit of a suprise, but then again he never told Naruto when to be there. Sarutobi chuckled a bit at that.

``Naruto wake up´´

``...mhhnm... ramen nooo... not there´´ Sarutobi stared wide eyed at the boy, whatever dream he was having seemed to involve ramen and acts of perversion. ``mwehehe.. don't worry.. ill eat you too... hehheee´´ the boy started to drool.

Sartutobi decided to put an end to the boys weird dream as fast as possible, and so grabbed Narutos nose and pulled it around a bit. Naruto opened his eyes quickly and shook his head to free his nose from the old mans grip. When he finally got lose he shouted ``the hell are you doing you geezer!´´

``I had to wake you up, you looked like you were having a nightmare.´´Sarutobi answered calmly, lying with a straight face was easy for someone his age.

Naruto looked up defiantly at the old man ``that wasn't a nightmare! I was dreaming about.. wait what WAS I dreaming bout?´´

Naruto started to mumble over what he had dreamed about, but Sarutobi had stopped paying attention. He was looking down the road at the large carriage that was approaching. ``looks like the deliveries are here Naruto.´´

Naruto was brought out of his mumbling to look down the road ``so i'm going with those guys?´´ ``you might be going with those men Naruto. I will have to ask if they are fine with giving you a ride first.´´

The carriage arrived and two men got of, one of them started unloading the goods while the other approached Sarutobi and Naruto. The man was big and had large muscles, he has a rough beard, he could be mistaken for a bear. He greeted them with a deep rumbling tone ``Hello there! You must be mayor Sarutobi! Nice to meet you! HAHAHA!´´

``hello and nice to meet you too.´´ he smiled pleasantly ``well then with greeting out of the way I have something to ask of you.´´

The burly man smiled widely ``you have a request for me!? Very well ask on! HAHAHA´´

``well then I would like if you could take young Naruto here with you when you go back to the capital city. Are you willing to do so?´´

The bear like man started laughing loudly again ``HAHAHAHA! Of course we can bring the kid to Era! HAHAHA! Also would the Naruto you mentioned be the kid sleeping over there by the gate!? HAHAHA´´ Sarutobi looked over and saw that Naruto had indeed fallen asleep by the gate. Again.

Sarutobi nodded to the man and he said ``Well we will be going when we are done delivering all the wares! Though that might take an hour! OR TWO! HAHAHA!´´ Sarutobi let the man get back to work, and walked over to where Naruto was sleeping. Sitting down next to him he nudged Naruto with his elbow to wake him up again.

Once he was sure Naruto was awake he handed him an envelope. ``what's this?´´ Sarutobi smirked ``that Naruto is 150000 jewel.´´ Narutos eyes grew wide and Sarutobi chuckled ``it may take a while for you to get to a guild so I want you to use that money for food and places to stay the night.´´

They sat there in silence for a while before Naruto says ``hey gramps.´´ sarutobi looked down at the boy ``this is a bit scary ya know? I mean it's the first time im even leaving the village and i'm doing it all alone too.´´ Naruto was smiling but sarutobi could easily see how nervous the boy was.

``Naruto, when I was young I went on several adventures to places I knew nothing about just like you are now. Back then then there were not as many wizard guilds as there are now and many areas were inhabited by monsters and the like. And I was scared when I left alone to go on adventures, but on all my travels I met people who I became friends with. So Naruto believe me, on this adventure of yours I am sure that you will see amazing things, meet wonderful people, and learn all kinds of things.´´

as he finished sarutobi was smiling remembering his many journeys, and when he looked down at naruto he saw that he was smiling too. They both sat there smiling thinking about what was to come, suddenly they were brought out of their thoughts by a loud laughter.

``HAHAHA! We are done unloading all the wares mayor Sarutobi! And Naruto my boy if you are ready then hop on into the cart and well be off to ERA! HAHAHA!´´

Naruto stood up quickly and ran over to the large horse driven cart. Before he entered though he looked over at Sarutobi and shouted ``Hey gramps! Im gonna be the stongest wizard in the world!´´ he quickly ducked into the cart as it started rolling down the road.

Sarutobi laughed as he looked at the retreating cart ``it will be a harsh path for you if that is your goal Naruto. But I do not doubt that you will one day be very strong.´´ he gave a light hmph before turning to go back to his office. ``good luck Naruto´´


	2. Buster the manly man

This was great Naruto decided, he was resting in massive pool filled with his favorite food in the world, ramen. Next to him was girl who seemed to be a hybrid of a human and ramen who was giggling at him. ``hihihihi, oh lord Naruto you're the coolest guy in world´´ she smiled and tilted her head slightly causing her golden hair made of noodles to sway lightly.

Naruto looked at her and said ``oh ramen you're so beatuiful and delicious!´´ he grabs a part of her hair and starts to eat it. The girl ¨ramen¨ giggled once more ``lord Naruto you always know just what to say´´ another big smile.

Naruto relaxed in the pool of broth floating on his back and enjoying himself in general, but suddenly Ramen stood up and looked down at him. Naruto looked up at her in confusion when she started to lean forward. ``what are you doing Ram-OOF!´´ he was cut off when she fell down on his stomach.

XOXOXOXO

Naruto opened his eyes and sat up quickly, looking around he realized several things were wrong. One the room he was in had been flipped onto it's side. this was easy to tell since the roof of the carriage he had been in for the last two days did not have an actual roof it was simply a large cloth spread over the top to cover the things inside. That cloth was no longer above but rather beside him, the second thing he noticed was that there where sounds of fighting outside.

Naruto quickly made his way out of the cart and looked around to see what was happening, what he saw was something he would never forget.

The large heavily muscled man with a shaggy beard that Naruto had come to know as Buster, who looked a bit like a bear was having a fistfight with and actual BEAR.

``HAHAHA! Come at me you rabid beast! HAHAHA!´´ the man laughed loudly as he punched the bear in its face and stomach. The beat did not seem to feel the blows to much as it quickly replied with a roar and furious swipes of its clawed paws. Buster guarded with one arm and punched once more with the other.

Naruto watched this exchange with a look of disbelief on his face, gramps had said that on his journey he would see cool things and meet awesome people but he didn't think he would see anything like this so soon.

Buster was still laughing loudly as ever, even when the bear managed to claw him across the chest he only laughed harder. ``HAHAHA! Good one BEAST! But now it's my turn! HAHAHAAAAA!´´ as his laughter turned into a yell Buster took a single large step forward, as he came close to the bears stomach he delivered a punch so hard the bear was blown back almost two meters.

The large beast stood back up to it's full height and stared down at Buster, but after a few seconds it fell down onto it's side unconcious.

Buster laughed as he always did ``HAHAHA! That was a good fight beast! It has been some time since I faced an opponent who has made me use my THIRD strongest punch! HAHAHA!´´ he turned around and faced Naruto.

Naruto flinched at the sight he was treated too, Busters chest was covered in blood from the large wounds left by the bear claws. ``HAHAHA! Naruto it's good to see you are up again we are getting close to Era! Hmm!?´´ he leaned down to get a closer look at Naruto, the wished he wouldn't though the blood on his chest was freaking him out. `` Naruto! You look a little pale are you feeling alright!? HAHAHA!´´

``i-i'm fine, but what about you, you're bleeding a lot man!´´ Naruto eyes where wide and his face pale, this was the first time he had seen so much blood.

Buster looked down at his chest and said ``oohooo?! It seems that bear scratched me deeper than I thought! HAHAHA! We better get going then, I know a good hospital in Era! Move a bit Naruto I need to flip the carriage up! HAHAHA´´ he laughed as he went to the other side of the flipped carriage and took hold underneath it. In a single motion he brought the vehicle upright again.

Naruto noticed a problem though ``hey the horses are gone.´´ he paused and took another look around ``and the other guy!´´ indeed the horses where gone and the other man that had been working with Buster. The other man had been strange in Narutos opinion, during the two days they had traveled together he had not said a single word, he hadn't even told him his name.

``the horses ran of when the bear attacked and he took of after them! Well since we don't have horses I guess ill just have to pull the cart! This will be a great exercise! HAHAHA´´

Naruto looked on as Buster grabbed one of the ropes that had one been bound to the horses and started pulling the carriage along the dirt road. Naruto stood still and watched the burly man, he had beaten a bear, lifted the carriage which probably weighed like a LOT, and was now pulling said carriage on his own.

Naruto easily concluded that this man was some kind of superhero. He nodded to himself, that was totally what Buster was a SUPERHERO!

``HAHAHA! Naruto don't just stand around, lets go! HAHAHAHA!´´

``aah! Yeah! Wait for me!´´ Naruto happily ran up to the carriage and hopped on. This journey was going pretty well he decided, he had seen something cool, met someone who was really awesome and was now on his way to become the greatest magician ever!

XOXOXOXO

never mind this journey sucked. When Naruto and Buster had finally gotten to Era, Buster told Naruto that he would be heading over to the warehouses so he could pick up new things and continue his work making deliveries. As they parted Buster said to Naruto ``Mayor Sarutobi said that you were going to become a magician, right?! Then go and get strong Naruto! And then one day you will be strong enough to battle beasts like I do! HAHAHA! Until next time Naruto! HAHAHA´´

The man continued laughing loudly as he walked away, carriage in tow.

Naruto looked down at his feet as Buster got further and further away. But then he looked up with determination in his eyes. Buster had said that he could be as strong him, that meant he had the potential to be a superhero! RIGHT!?

Naruto looked pleased with himself as he wandered into the massive city that was called Era. All he had to do now was find one of the big guilds and join it. Though which one should he choose there were a lot of guilds that were considered strong from what he had heard.

Naruto looked around the many buildings around him and stopped, it seemed he had wandered further than he thought when he was thinking, because he had no idea where he was now. Turning a few times so he could get a grip on where he was, 'man this city is way too big' he thought.

As he looked around a sign caught his interest, it read ¨Magic shop¨ in weird stylized letters. Naruto smiled, what better place to look for a **magic guild** than a **magic shop**! Naruto happily ran towards the shop and laughed like Buster always did ``time to take my first step to becoming a wizard!´´ he proclaimed.

XOXOXOXO

Sakura Haruno sighed for what she counted as the 74th time that day, her father had put her in charge of the family's magic shop that day since he had some errands to take care of. And her mother was working at one of the clothing shops in another district so the only one who could take care of the shop was Sakura.

She ran a hand through her long bright pink hair and sighed once more, 75 she thought in boredom. She reached under the counter and brought up a magazine, weekly sorcerer read the cover with several pictures of different magicians in the background. She read the main article again, it was about how fairy tail had gotten into a guild war with Phantom lord and after a huge battle emerged victorious.

Sakura sighed one more as she flipped to the next page, 76, and looked at a list of the 5 strongest guilds in Fiore, at number one was fairy tail. ``humph would be great to be a wizard, then I would get to go out and do things not just stand in this dull shop´´ she sighed unhappily, 77, she really wished something interesting would happen.

Well ask and you shall receive, the moment she finished that thought the door to the shop swung open and a kid with spiky blond hair wearing a completely orange tracksuit. As soon as he entered he started to bounce around the shop oohing and aaahing at the items littering the shelves.

Sakura was shocked to say the least, she had never even seen an orange tracksuit before were those even sold or did he make it himself? She watched as the boy picked up a magic pen and started to scribble happy faces in the air in a multitude of colors. She came to a realization, she was the shopkeeper today she had to act like it!

``umm are you looking for something in particular?´´

The boy looked over at her, at first he looked confused, then deep in thought, and then his face lit up with a grin. He jumped over to the counter and leaned closer to her as best as he could. ``hey hey do you know which of the guilds is strongest?!´´ when he came so close she got a good look at his blue eyes and strangely enough whiskered cheeks.

``fairy tail´´ she replied like she always did when she knew answer to a question. ``wait why do you want to know about that?´´ she asked in return. ``because I'm a wizard! But hey hey where is fairy tail!?´´ the kids enthusiasm was starting to annoy Sakura.

``if you want to know where fairy tail is then you just have to look at a map of Fiore you know.´´ Sakura says and the kid responds quickly ``why would I look at a map of the country, I thought the guilds were all in this city.´´ at Sakuras deadpan look he continued ``i mean this city's freaking huge I thought they had everything here!´´

Sakura stared at him ``are you sure you're a wizard?´´ the kid looked put out at that and mumbled ``cut me some slack here i'm new to all this.´´

Sakura sighed, 78, and apologized ``sorry it's just that I thought everyone knew things like that, oh and here´´ she said as she ducked under the counter and came back up with a folded map. She started to unfold it on the counter and put a finger on the map ``we are here, the capital city Era. And you want to get to fairy tail, which is in magnolia, over here pretty much on the other side of the country.´´

she looked up at the boy in front of her and flinched at his expression he looked like he was going to cry. ``o-o-other side of the country... getting there will take months DAMNIT! aargh I dont wanna fight a bear!´´ he continued to shout weird things but stopped when sakura asked ``what are you talking about? If you take the train you'll get there by the end of the day.´´

the boy was silent for a few moments before voicing a critical question``what's a train?´´

XOXOXOXOXO

Naruto sat on a bench in the 'train station' waiting for the next 'train' that was due to arrive in the next few minutes. Next to him sat the girl he had met in the magic shop earlier, Sakura, it was a good thing that he met her otherwise he might have actually hiked all the way to the town called Magnolia.

He looked down at the weird ticket he had payed for, apparently he had to show this to someone on the train in order to get to place he wanted to go to. He didn't really understand how this was supposed to work but he decided it would be best to do as Sakura told him, she seemed pretty smart. He did wonder one thing though, why was she still here ``hey Sakura?´´ she turned to look at him ``why are you still here? I mean like with me?´´ she sighed and smirked at him ``since you're an idiot I felt like had to take care of you.´´ also 78. Naruto looked happy at that ``oh thanks saku- HEY WAIT IM NOT AN IDIOT!´´ Sakura giggled at him

Not long after Narutos shout the train arrived and Naruto stared at it in awe. It was like a huge metallic.. worm, it was kind of cool. He smiled widely as the doors on the sides opened up and loads of people poured out, getting up and waiting for the crowd in the train to get out Naruto turned to Sakura. ``i guess it's time to say goodbye sakura, it was nice meeting you!´´ he smiled widely and as he turned back to the train Sakura said quiclky ``aah hey wait! I never asked what your name was!´´ he turned back to her and grinned ``my name is Naruto Uzumaki! And you better remember that coz im going to be the greatest wizard ever!´´ he waved to Sakura as he entered the train. Soon he was going to get to fairy tail and then he would finally be able to start practicing his magic for real.

**authors note**

okay next chapter naruto will get into fairy tail and start practicing his magic.

Also I guess I should explain a few things. Naruto will start out pretty weak in this story and get progressively stronger. Naruto will join fairy tail about a week after the Phantom lord x fairy tail guild war.

These chapeters have been around 2000 words long and I feel like that works well for now, I might make longer chapter later but for now I think this will do.


	3. welcome to fairy tail

Naruto looked up at the large sign at the exit of the train station, WELCOME TO MAGNOLIA, it said. Getting here had taken forever though, it had only taken two days and a few hours on the train but to Naruto it felt like it had taken months. He wandered out of the train station and took a good look around, he didn't want to get lost twice in one day.

Magnolia was a pretty large town it looked like, most of the buildings where at least two or three stories high so it was hard to get a grip of where he was. His stomach growled and he wrapped his arms around it ``aah better find a place to get some food before I head to fairy tail.´´ that said he started to wander down the street he was on, there were not too many people out at the time but seeing a nice looking man he walked up to him and asked ``hey hey do you know any restaurants around here?´´ the man looked down at Naruto for a second before pointing at a towering building that could be seen over the rooftops. ``see that big building? If you walk towards it you will eventually get to the main street where most of the restaurants and other places in this town are´´

Naruto started to run towards the large building, shouting a quick tanks to the man that had given him directions. He was eager to get some food, he had actually missed eating lunch when he was in era and sitting on the train for the last few hours he had been unable to get any food.

He finally got to the main street and stopped to take in the sight before him. The long and wide street was well lit and lots of people crowded about the various shops, restaurants, and bars that were found in the many buildings. He walked down the street slowly taking in all the sights, and then he noticed a particular building with an orange sign with a weird name on it, ignoring the name he focused on the fact that in a smaller text under the name was the word restaurant.

Yep that decided it he was totally eating there, entering the restaurant he looked around for a place to sit. The establishment was packed with people at almost every table, but in the corner Naruto spots an empty table. He hurried over and quickly sat down so no one else would take the table, picking up one of the menus he looks through it and smiles. He had no idea what any of the things listed on the menu was. Seriously what the hell is a flambe, was that even edible. He sighed and decided that he might as well try the grilled steak, hopefully that would taste good.

He put the menu down and stared at something incredibly weird, in front of him was a person not much taller than a two year old child, chugging the contents of a big mug down.

What? Was all Narutos mind could manage to form at the sight

the old man put the mug down and Naruto got a good look at his face, the small person was a really old man with a mustache and a strange orange clown hat on his head.

WHAT?! Naruto had heard a story about these things, he remembered when gramps had told him about it. What was it called again? ``A gnome?´´ he spoke quietly. However the tiny man seemed to hear him and started laughing loudly ``HAHAHAHAHA! A gnome you say!? HAHA´´ Naruto had a hard time doing anything other than stare at the stranger in front of him, the old man seemed to notice his stare and introduced himself. ``kid I'm not a gnome, my name is Makarow Dreyar, im the master of fairy tail´´ ``oh´´ was Narutos answer, to shocked by the strange sights just now to process what he had just been told.

A waitress came to the table and Naruto ordered the food he wanted and some water, Makarow ordered more beer as well.

Naruto sat there looking shocked for a few moments until something hit him, didn't the old man just say he was the master of fairy tail. He looked at the small man who smiled back at him. ``hey hey are you really the master of fairy tail?´´ he was a bit suspicious, guild masters were supposed to be super strong. The old man nodded happily and proclaimed ``indeed I am kid´´ Makarow was a little surprised when the kids face lit up in a giant smile. ``hey hey I wanna join fairy tail! Can I? Can I!?´´ Makarow laughed at the boys enthusiasm ``kid to join a wizard guild you will need to be a wizard , show me what your magic is and ill let you join. Oh and tell me your name kid!´´

Naruto smiled widely once more and said loudly ``My name is Naruto Uzumaki! And this is my magic!´´ his loud voice made Makarows expectations rise but they died quickly when Naruto just sat there with a look of concentration on his face. After a few moments of silence Naruto brought his hands up and showed Makarow the clump of dark stuff floating in-between them. After letting the old man look at it for a few seconds he changed it's shape into that of a knife.

The time Naruto had spent on the carriage and on the train had not been wasted, he had used the time to work a bit on his magic and had managed to form the darkness faster and could change it's shape without making it disappear when someone touched it.

Makarow looked at the knife of darkness and then shifted his gaze to Naruto who had started to sweat a bit from maintaining his magic for so long. ``you can stop now kid´´ said Makarow, and Naruto let the darkness dissipate with a sigh ``Naruto I will let you join fairy tail, but do tell me, why did you want to join my guild?´´ Naruto smiled ``fairy tail is the strongest guild right? Well I want to be the best and strongest wizard ever!´´ Naruto almost yelled the last part happily.

The food Naruto had ordered came and so did Makarows beer, Naruto ate as Makarow started talking again. ``you want to be the strongest? Well then you have a lot of training to do boy! It took you a while to even summon your magic and maintaining it seemed to take it's toll on you.´´ he paused to take a sip of his beer ``how about this, come to the guild hall tomorrow and well get you a guild mark and I can help you train a bit!´´

Naruto nodded eagerly and mumbled a ``yesh´´ through his mouthful of potato and the mystery meat he had ordered.

Makarow laughed at the boys antics for a while, and then explained to the boy how to get to the fairy tail building. When Naruto was done eating they left the restaurant and when their separate ways. Makarow went back to his house, and Naruto went and found a hotel where he could spend the night.

XOXOXOXOX

Morning came and Naruto stood outside the large castle looking building that was called the fairy tail guild hall. There seemed to be some construction work going on at the building but it looked mostly done. ``Looks great right?!´´ Naruto jumped and looked down at the small old man he had met yesterday, he laughed at Narutos reaction as he walked towards the building and beckoned for Naruto to follow.

They entered the guild hall and found that it was void of people ``we recently rebuilt this building so most of the members are out doing missions again. Oh and better to tell you now Naruto you wont be going on any missions for until I say your ready for it´´

``eeh why not!? I wanna do missions! Like saving a princess, or beating up a bunch of bandits and stuff like that!´´

``hahaha! You wont be able to beat anyone up if you cant use your magic properly!´´ Naruto pouted but followed Makarow to the other side of the large hall they were in. they arrived at a long bar and Makarow leaped over it with ease, he called to Naruto from the other side ``just wait there and I'll get the guild stamp, it should be somewhere around here!´´

Naruto decided to take a good look at the place while he waited. The guild hall was a pretty big room with large windows on the sides. Between the doors and the bar was a large space littered with several large tables that could probably seat up to eight people or more. The tables were placed so that there was a clear path from the door to the bar. To the left side of the bar there was a large billboard with several papers pinned to it. Looking up he noticed that there was even a second floor with more tables.

``damn! I can't find the stamp!´´ Makarow was still rustling about under the bar so Naruto decided to take a better look at the billboard.

He walked over to it and picked a note up, it was a request to deal with a 'vulcan' that had attacked farmers a few times. There was a short description of what had happened and after that in big letters it said 'REWARD 25000 jewel'. Naruto didn't know what a vulcan was but it must be pretty strong to warrant so much payment.

Suddenly a yell of frustration came from the bar and Naruto looked over to see Makarow climb up to sit on top of it. ``i cant find the stamp so well just have to take care of that later for now we-´´ he stopped talking when the door suddenly opened and a woman walked in. ``oh, good morning master. And who might that be.´´ the woman was dressed in a flowing red dress that almost reached the floor. Her hair was white and long, reaching almost all the way down her back.

``this is Naruto our newest member'' said Makarow and Naruto waved a greeting to her. ``oh my a new member, it is very nice to meet you Naruto! My name is Mirajane.´´

Naruto smiled widely and rubbed the back of hid head nervously ``aah eeh nice to meet you too!´´ Naruto had never met any girls who were as pretty as the one before him, it was something he could get used to though!

``Mira do you know where the guild stamp is?´´ Mirajane looked at the old man before going around to the back of the bar and bent down for a few seconds. When she came back up she held out a small square stamp to Makarow. He took it and turned to Naruto ``well then where do you want your mark?´´ Naruto looked at him blankly for a second before he realized what the man meant ``wait that goes on my body? How's that gonna work it will just wash off in a few days right?´´

Makarow laughed loudly and Mira tried to hide her giggling at Narutos question. ``Naruto this is a magic stamp, the mark will stay on you for as long as you are a part of this guild. Now where do you want it and in what color?´´

Naruto stood quietly in deep thought for a moment, then he seemed to come to a decision and zipped his orange sweater down and took it of as well as the t-shirt under it. He turned his back to the old man and said ``put it right there in the middle!´´ he tried to point at the space between his shoulder blades. Just to be sure it was the spot Naruto wanted Makarow put his finger to the space between Narutos shoulder blades and Naruto quickly said ``yeah right there!´´

Naruto put his shirt and sweater back on and turned to Makarow who smiled widely ``well Naruto you are officially a member now! Welcome to fairy tail!´´

**authors note**

Wasn't sure whether I wanted to continue and make the chapter longer or not but I decided to stick the 2k words chapter length. If you want to see longer chapters then please leave a review and tell me.

Also next chapter Naruto will finally start training and learning more about his magic.


	4. how to make your sword

During the last week Naruto had spent at fairy tail he had trained in using his magic with master and they had figured a lot of things out. Narutos magic allowed him to create a sort of dark matter that he could shape into anything he wanted. However he could only create the dark matter in shadows or in places that were dark enough. Also changing the shape of the dark matter was not easy, while he could give it the shape of a short knife or little things, the form would not quite be perfect. When he created a knife it would be dull or have weird bumps on it.

When master saw that he needed to perfect his control over the dark matter he had given him a set of items that he could turn the darkness into the same shape as to increase control over it. The items he was given were a ball, a square, a small pyramid replica, a star and lastly an actual knife. The shapes were progressively harder to make with his dark matter.

And Naruto groaned loudly as the square he was trying to make still had round edges. Makarow laughed from his seat atop the bar in the guild hall causing Naruto to glare at him. ``this is freaking stupid! Why is it so hard to just make it do what I want!?´´ Makarow laughed even louder and Naruto responded by turning the darkness he had been controlling into a ball and hardening it, then throwing it straight at the masters head.

The master however caught the ball with ease and sent it back to Naruto who was just a bit too slow to catch it and was hit one the nose by the hardened ball of darkness. It didn't actually hurt much but it served to piss Naruto of more than the lack of progress. Noticing that Naruto was about to start screaming.. again.. Makarow decided to stop it before it began.

``Naruto I already told you that you need to be able to control it before you start using it to fight. Think about it! What if you made a dull sword when you are in a fight with a strong opponent! You wont beat anyone like that!´´

Naruto quickly retorted ``but this is freaking dumb! How will I learn to make a sword by making dumb blocks!?´´

``you'll never be able to make a sword if you cant make basic shapes!´´

``i haven't even seen a real sword yet! Show me one and ill make a perfect sword with my magic!´´

``THAT... wait that actually makes sense.´´ Makarow took a deep breath to calm down and Naruto blinked in surprise, did he just win that argument? The master continued ``Naruto, you can't use your magic perfectly yet and THAT is the problem. From what I can tell your magic allows you to make that dark matter and shape it into anything you want, you could probably make anything you can imagine. But as you are now you cant even change that stuff into the shape you want it to be. That is why I want you to train in making shapes before you make weapons and such.´´

Naruto looked silently at the master for a moment before sighing and conjuring up another ball of darkness, and started to mold it into a square again.

As he tried to change the shape of the dark mass something stayed on his mind. 'Make anything I can imagine' he thought. After a second of thought he decided to make something other than a square, but what should he make. He decided to make a glove out of it, but not just a normal glove it would have to be cool. It had to have claws or something. He closed his eyes and pictured it in his head, his hand covered by darkness that turned his fingers into large claws.

He opened his eyes, and there it was, just like he had imagined his hand was covered in darkness that had five large claws. He didn't believe it, it couldn't be this easy, it never was. He decided to test it anyways, first he moved his fingers and the dark claws moved just like his fingers did. For the next test Naruto put the claws onto the bar and dragged hand back, the dark claws again moved along with his hand and dug five line in the wooden bar.

The noise made by the claws on wood caught the masters attention who looked over and saw Naruto looking with teary eyes at his hand that was cowered in darkness in the shape of claws. Makarow realized that saying the boy could make anything he could imagine might have been a mistake.

Naruto started jumping about in the guild hall shouting about his success, eventually he bumped into one of the members who sat at a table and thus triggered one of the big brawls that fairy tail was known for.

Makarow watched Naruto as he fought the other guild members, the boy had changed the 'claws' into a something like an armored glove and was beating people with it. Makarow realized something then, Naruto learned faster when he was given free reign. He would just have to make sure the boy didn't make anything too dangerous.

XOXOXOXOXO

The door to the guild swung open and four people stepped inside, one of the members who where brawling noticed who they were and shouted ``ERZA IS BACK!´´ after that it took only seven seconds for everyone to prop the fallen tables back up, someone used magic to clean the floor and everyone sat down except for two people.

One was Naruto who looked around in confusion, the other was the newest member who had joined only two days after Naruto, Gajeel. Gajeel stood frozen with one hand holding Naruto in the air and the other cocked back about to punch him.

``who's Erza? Hey hey guys! Who's Erza?´´ Naruto called out in confusion, still held in the air by Gajeel who was glaring at the four who just entered.

``what the hell is he doing here?!´´ shouted one of the four who had entered, he had spiky pink hair and was at the moment glaring menacingly at the man who held Naruto. He walked up to Gajeel and got straight in his face ``you expect me to do missions with this guy!?´´

Makarow decided that was would probably be a good time to tell the four about what had happened while they were away. ``Gajeel is a member of fairy tail now, you should try to get along.´´

the others did not agree and started arguing with Gajeel. Naruto was getting tiered of being held in the air by Gajeel, it was time to get free. He had already tried wriggle out of the mans grip on his sweater, but that didn't work so it was time for plan b. he focused on the darkness that surrounded his hand and formed it back the claws he had used earlier. He then dug his claws into the mans arm.

Gajeel let out a yell and dropped Naruto, who got a smug look on his face and started to wriggle his clawed fingers. Gajeel started growling at Naruto who backed away nervously, luckily for Naruto the pink haired guy started fighting with Gajeel instead.

Naruto decided to stay out of this fight when the pink haired guy somehow set himself on fire and Gajeels arms turned into metal pipes. As they went at each other and eventually getting other guild members involved in the fight, Naruto backed up to the bar and sat down to watch the carnage. This was one of the few times he had seen other people use magic so he wanted to see it.

``Naruto!´´ the master called to him from his seat on the bar, Naruto looked over and saw that the master was joined by the two women who had entered with the pink haired guy. The master waved for him to come over, and when he did the master introduced Naruto to the women who stood there ``this is Erza scarlet and Lucy heartfilia´´ as they greeted each other the master continued ``Erza I want you to show Naruto a few of your swords and then teach him how to properly use them.´´

Erza looked thoughtful for a moment and then turned to Naruto who looked excited at the mention of swords. She absently summoned a broadsword, katana and a massive cleaver. As Naruto excitedly inspected to different weapons Erza turned back to Makarow ``master why should I teach him swordsmanship? He does not seem to have any weapons at all.´´

Makarow looked at Naruto and Erza did the same, there Naruto sat with a perfect replica of the katana she had summoned in his hands only it was pitch black. ``Naruto has a strange kind of molding magic that allows him to make anything he wants with that strange dark stuff. Naruto stop that before you stab someone!´´ Naruto stopped swinging the sword around and payed attention to Makarow. ``now then I want you to start training him as soon as possible Erza.´´

Erza nodded and looked at Naruto ``I have some matters to attend to today so meet me here tomorrow at sunrise and we shall begin your training!´´

XOXOXOXOXO

Naruto arrived at the guild more than an hour after the sun had risen, he didn't have an alarm clock so he had left a window open so the sunlight would wake him up. When he opened the door he the only thing he could see was metal, he looked up and saw a stern scowling face and red hair. ``oh Erza your already here?´´ he smiled but that disappeared when he was suddenly hit on his head, hard enough to send him too the floor.

``you fool! You were supposed to bee here an hour ago!´´ Erza yelled angrily, she then grabbed Narutos sweater and pulled him with her outside. ``we will start with some light exercise.´´ after Erza said this a bright yellow light enveloped her body for a few seconds, when it faded her usual armor was replaced by a red tracksuit. She looked at Naruto with a smile as if she was trying to confirm something, Naruto however stared at her with narrowed eyes, this woman was trying to copy his style. That is just unforgivable.

``well then lets start off with some jogging.´´ Erza said ignoring Narutos glares.

XOXOXOXOXO

Erza had called it light training, to Naruto however it was like workout from hell! They started off with 'a short jog to warm up', that had taken one hour and they jogged all the way to the base of a mountain close to the town. When they got there Erza declared that it was time for muscle training. She set Naruto to do pushups, squats, crunches and several other exercises that he had never even heard of before.

Then it was time to practice with weapons, Erza told him to summon whatever weapon he wanted so he tried to make the katana he had made the day before. The blade he made came out different than the katana, the blade was straight instead of bent like a katana should be and the tip was flat.

Erza showed him several stances and ways to slash with the sword, Naruto moved through the exercise shakily and Erza corrected him a few dozen times.

Finally done with the exercise Naruto sat down to catch his breath, but he didn't get to sit for more than a minute as Erza said it was time to head back to the guild. Apparently there was going to be some kind of talent show that they were holding, but Naruto barely heard what she was saying anymore since he was panting so hard.

When they finally got back to the guild Naruto couldn't take it anymore and collapsed to his knees in front of the guild gates. Narutos tracksuit had big sweat stains all over and he could still barely catch his breath. Erza however looked just as fresh as she had before they began, no sweat not even a single drop was visible on her, she was breathing normally as she hadn't just trained for several hours.

Erza was a monster Naruto decided, she was a complete beast. And he would become one as well, he wanted to be just as strong as Erza. No even stronger, to become the strongest in the world was his goal after all.

But first he had to get some rest, his body felt several times heavier than normal but he stood anyways and started to head back to his hotel. As he walked away Erza called to him ``we will be doing this training tomorrow as well!´´ Naruto felt a shiver run through his body, he had to do all of that again? After some consideration he clenched his fists, yeah he would do that training every day if that was what it took to become the strongest!

He turned and nodded to Erza to let her know that he had heard her before continuing to his hotel. As he entered his room he thought he should try to find an apartment to live in somewhere in the town, but that would have to wait for when he could start taking missions and earn money. He fell asleep just seconds after laying down on the bed, and without knowing it he slept through a battle that raged through the city of magnolia, where members were pitted against each other. The event came to be known as **the battle of fairy tail**.

**authors note**

Okay so a question that popped up is **will kurama be in this fic?** The answer is.. MAYBE! I have a few ideas rolling around my head but they mostly involve the other jinchuuriki/bijuu and the book of zeref.

Anyways in the next chapter Naruto will be going on a mission and team natsu will go to defeat oracion seis.


	5. how do i mission?

Naruto looked up at the roof of the guild from his seat at one of the tables, he had just gotten back from training with Erza. He had trained with Erza every morning for a week now, and it seemed he had managed to impress her since she had told him today that he had improved enough to hold his own in a fight. In other words that meant that Naruto was ready to start going on missions, but only easy ones of course. Saving princesses and killing giants would have to wait.

Finally he would go on a mission, but first he had to rest, he didn't want to look weak by having shaky legs when he looked at the missions board.

When his breathing was back to normal and his legs didn't act all jelly like he stood up and headed towards the missions board.

As he walked there he saw that at the bar master was and Mirajane were talking to Erza and the other members of her team, Natsu, Gray and Lucy. As he walked past them to the missions board he heard them talking about some kind of alliance to take out a dark guild. It seemed important so he decided not to bother them.

When he got to the board he silently looked at the many requests. Cleaning a boat? No the pay for that sucked. Finding a lost cat? No the pay was bad for that too... and who names a cat Tora? Seriusly!

As he continued looking through the missions he noticed one that he had already seen before. It was the request to take care of a vulcan that was terrorizing farms, the reward that had once been 25 thousand had gone up drastically to 80 thousand jewel. Oh he was SO doing this one, if the people raised the reward so much then they probably needed help. And it was only a vulcan so it was going to be easy. During his time at fairy tail Naruto had studied up a bit on the monsters that could be found in the world and as it turned out a vulcan was some kind of really big monkey.

He pulled the request paper of the board and slipped it into his pocket, looking over at the bar he saw that the master and Erzas team were still talking about serious stuff. So once again he decided not to bother them, so he headed out of the guild. As he was about to exit a middle aged man called out to him ``oi Naruto! Where you going?´´ Naruto looked back at the man and said happily ``i'm going on a mission Macao!´´ the man smiled and raised a mug of beer at him ``ohoo? Well good luck then Naruto!´´ Naruto waved to Macao as he left with a big smile on his face.

As he came out of the guild Naruto decided to head back to his hotel room first so he could get some things that he would need to travel.

XOXOXOXOX

Naruto made a list of things he needed, first was a map, since he had no idea how to get to the town called 'Kusa'. Secondly he needed a bigger backpack, since the one he had now barely held the few items he came with. Thirdly he would need new clothes, one of his tracks suits had been ripped up during training and the one he wore now had started to smell weird, he didn't know why but it probably had something to do with how he washed it in the sink in the bathroom. Lastly he needed to get a new pair of shoes, he had worn sandals for a while but were starting to get a bit tight.

Naruto read the list out loud to himself ``map, backpack, clothes and shoes. Yeah that should be all I need! Time to go shopping!´´ Naruto hopped up and ran out of the room, and then back in to get the envelope with money that he had gotten from gramps back in Konoha.

Walking around in the town Naruto started to look for a clothing shop, he had already gotten a map and backpack from a shop called A**dventure gear **that sold all kinds of things related to adventuring.

It did not take long to find a clothing shop when he walked along the main street, as he entered one and looked around he realized that the shop was perfect. There before him was a rack with several tracksuits in different colors, most notably there were orange ones similar to the ones he usually wore. He quickly tried one on and felt like he was in heaven, it was so much softer than the ones he had. He needed to get at least two of these he decided quickly.

As he walked to the register he noticed that there were some nice looking t-shirts in different colors so decided to take a few of those as well. With his hands full of clothes he walked up to the counter and put it all down. ``would that be all?´´ asked the shopkeeper lady. Naruto looked at the pile of clothes and responded ``nah I'm gonna need some more.´´

he wandered around the shop once more and picked up several pairs of boxers, and a pair of shorts that had caught his attention. The shorts were plain brown but they had several pockets that seemed useful.

Once again he went to the counter and put the things down in a pile. ``will that be all?´´ the lady asked one more. Naruto thought for a moment, this was all he needed right, not forgetting anything now? He was sure this was all he needed so he nodded to the lady who started counting how much the many items would cost.

``and that will come to a total of.. 16 thousand jewel.´´ Naruto sighed as he payed, those 150 thousand he had gotten from gramps were starting to disappear. Since he had to buy breakfast, lunch and dinner every day, and he would eventually have to pay the hotel bill eventually.

He stuffed the clothes he had bought into his new backpack and put it on, it was much heavier than he was used to but he could handle it. Training with Erza really payed off for him.

As he walked out of the shop he pulled his map up and looked it over, he quickly found magnolia, so he started to check the map for the small village called 'Kusa'. It took a few minutes but eventually he found it, turned out that to get to Kusa he had to take the train to one of the larger cities and then walk the rest of the way. The trip there probably wouldn't take much more than a day so he decided to go to the train station and get going right away.

XOXOXOXOX

As Naruto walked along the road to Kusa he looked around into the forest. It had already gotten dark and he should not have been able to see anything, but for some reason he could. Everything was visible to Naruto, he could see every rock on the dirt road, every tree and even the animals that hid in the darkness. It was pitch black now and he knew it, and yet he could easily spot the bigger rocks on the road and avoid them.

He noticed that some of his magic was channeled to his eyes, it seemed to do so on it's own. This is awesome! He thought, since his magic worked best in the dark it would be a disadvantage if he couldn't see in the dark, then he would be just as blind as his opponents.

Naruto stopped walking for a second and looked down at his hand, after a second of concentration his magic was created and covered his hand and formed into claws. It had come so easily, much faster than the times he used his magic during the day. He looked at the claw before focusing once more, and suddenly his entire arm was covered in the dark matter. Freaking COOL!

He continued walking while playing with the dark matter, forming it into different shapes and weapons like swords and axes. He even coated both of his hands in the dark matter and made claws on both hands, that could be useful he thought.

Then he noticed that the trees had started to thin out, and he eventually came out of the forest to see vast fields with crops growing everywhere. Straight in front of him he saw lights and houses, that was the town called Kusa. He walked a bit faster, it was the middle of the night and he wanted to find a place to sleep and some food.

The closer he came to the town the brighter the lights became, soon the light became almost unbearable. And then the his magic stopped being channeled to his eyes and it was dark again. The blinding lights had actually been a few torches scattered around the streets to light it up just a bit during the night.

As he entered the town he was blinded by the light of a torch and a voice called out ``hey your not supposed to wander around at night... wait I don't think I have seen you around here before.´´ the voice paused and Naruto got a good look at the man who spoke. He had gray hair that stood to the side of his head, his left eye was covered by a patch and the rest of his face was covered by a cloth. His one visible eye was narrowed at Naruto and he spoke again ``who are you?´´

``I'm uh Naruto, I'm from fairy tail.. I'm here for the mission ya know?´´ Naruto spoke hesitantly, this guy was kind of scary. The mans eyes softened and he took a step back.

``oh so someone finally took the job huh. Well it's a good thing you're here that vulcan has been really troublesome lately.´´ he started walking down the street, and stopped when he noticed Naruto wasn't following. ``are you coming or what? Ill take you to the town hall so you can speak with the mayor.´´

Naruto quickly caught up to the man and as they walked he asked ``hey hey whats your name?´´

``my name is Kakashi.´´´the man did not say anymore so Naruto stayed silent as well.

I did not take long to reach the town hall, and as they entered was reminded of the guild hall. The room was spacious with a single long table running down the middle. Kakashi moved past the long table and reached a door which he knocked on lightly. The door opened reveling a tall man with dark hair that reached his waist, his face was deathly pale and his breath was somewhat labored.

``mayor, a mage from fairy tail has arrived to take care of the vulcan.´´ kakashi explained.

The pale man looked over at Naruto for a second and then spoke ``it is good to meet you young mage. I am Orochimaru, Mayor of this town.´´

XOXOXOXOX

Naruto was woken the next day by several dog's who jumped onto the couch he was sleeping on. He had spent the night at Kakashi's house after having spoken to the mayor.

He helped himself to some of the bread he found in Kakashi's kitchen and went outside, it was time to get that vulcan.

The mayor had said that the vulcan had attacked farmers when they got too close to the forest in the north. So that was the first place Naruto would look, as he got past the houses and looked out over the large field he saw a large storage building by the edge of the forest. Heading in that direction would be best.

Reaching the forest did not take long, but walking over the field had been a pain though, he had mud all over his sandals now. ``oh yeah I forgot to buy new shoes´´ he said to himself. Whatever time to focus, the sooner he dealt with the monster the sooner he could go and buy new shoes. And an apartment.

As he was about to enter the woods the sound of a snapping branch brought Naruto out of his thoughts. There just about ten meters from him stood a giant monkey, maybe three or four times bigger than him. That was the vulcan, monkey looking, green fur and a vaguely humanoid face.

Naruto smiled widely as he summoned dark matter from the shadows of the trees and formed a katana out of it. He praised himself in his mind for getting the shape right and then took confident steps towards the creature. It growled as he got closer and raised it's arms, preparing to fight him.

Naruto raised his sword and rushed at the vulcan with a roar, the creature swung a massive fist at him in response. He ducked under the blow and slashed at the beasts midsection but was forced to jump back when the vulcan suddenly twisted and tried to hit him again.

He made another attempt, rushing towards the beast he hopped to the side to avoid a punch and this time slashed the outstretched arm. He managed to cut it decently but the vulcan retaliated quickly. Dodging the swing it sent at him he was unprepared for the second fist that hit him right in the chest. He was flung back into the field and his back was covered in mud as he landed.

He quickly got up and looked at the vulcan that had not moved yet, it stood staring at him for a moment and then roared loudly.

The vulcan charged at Naruto who quickly thought of a plan. When the beast tired to punch him he stepped to the side and then jumped past the beast. When he was behind it he swung the sword in an arc across the beasts back. It roared In pain and turned and swung at Naruto again though this time it was slow and Naruto parried the blow with ease.

The beast was wounded enough that finishing it off would be easy now. He stepped back to avoid a swipe and then jumped forward and pressed his blade trough the large beasts chest. He pulled the blade out and stepped back to avoid getting crushed by the falling body.

Naruto looked at the large beast as it let out a last breath and then lay lifelessly, when he was sure he had won Naruto took a deep breath. He did his best to hide it during the fight but he was scared of the monstrous monkey, he would have probably been killed if he had taken to many of the beasts punches.

Well it was time to tell the mayor that the beast was dead now. But as he started walking a massive hand suddenly grabbed his body and flung him all the way over to the wall of the storage building. Naruto yelped in pain when he landed on the hard dirt, but quickly stood up and looked at his attacker.

It was another vulcan, but this one was bigger than the first and it looked really angry. The massive beast charged at Naruto with unexpected speed and hit Naruto so fast that he could only raise his arms to guard before getting hit. The blow was so strong that Naruto was carried through the wall and flew all the way to the other side of the storage area. He landed on a large pile of hay and looked up at the roof of the barn in disbelief, his entire body was in pain. His head throbbed in pain and he started coughing, drops of blood came with the coughs and stained his clothes.

Suddenly his field of vision was taken up by the massive vulcan, 'oh yeah hes still here' thought Naruto. The vulcan grabbed him with a single hand and held him up, Naruto screamed as the monster squeezed him.

``**you kill mate human!´´ **it growled ``**now I kill YOU!´´ **

``ha ha ha...´´ the monster paused, why the hell would the human laugh now? ``hey monkey, it's pretty dark in here ain't it?´´ the monkey had no idea what the boy was talking about so it started to squeeze Naruto harder. But the it's arms were impaled by several black blades that had materialized out of thin air.

The monster screamed in pain and let Naruto go, when he landed on the ground he staggered but stayed standing. He looked up at the monster with a smile as it tried to pull the blades from it's arms. ``what's wrong monkey? I thought you were gonna kill me!´´ the beast did not seem to hear him, it still raved about screaming and doing it's best to get the swords from its arms.

Naruto stared at it and then formed more dark matter in his hand, which to the shape of a claymore that Erza had once showed to him. ``well if you ain't coming for me then i'm coming for you!´´ he rushed forward and plunged the blade through the monsters stomach. It roared in pain again, then even louder when Naruto pulled the blade back out. It collapsed to its knees and looked down at the boy, who stood ready to deliver the final blow. Naruto never got to deal that final blow however as the giant monkey lurched forward and fell on top of him.

Naruto had tried to step back but was now pinned underneath the monsters massive body. Naruto felt himself loosing consciousness and before all went black he thought 'at least I won'.


	6. god that hurts

Naruto floated in a familiar pool of ramen, this time though he was surrounded by not only by ramen girl, but also Erza, Mirajane and lucy. Naruto had a big goofy smile on his face, as he looked at the women around him. All of them were naked.

Naruto listened as the women began whispering about how cool he was and he smiled wider. Yeah he was so totally awsome, but then his chest started to hurt. The whispers stopped and he looked at the girls who were walking away.

``wait! Where are you going?!´´ Naruto called to them but they did not listen, then the pain in his chest got worse. ``aagh.. AAAAAAH!´´

XOXOXO

Naruto shot up from the bed he was lying on, and in the process launched the dog that had been on his chest across the room. He took shallow breaths as he held his arms around his chest and looked around the room he was in.

``so you've finally woken up huh?´´ Naruto looked at the edge of the bed, there sat a pug ``how ya feeling brat? Any pain?´´ the dog spoke in a deep voice. Naruto started to sweat heavily, the dog was talking, dogs should not talk, they should go 'vof vof' something. At the moment he forgot that Natsu had a talking cat following him around.

``just kidding.´´ another voice said suddenly, and Kakashi stood from where he had hid at the edge of the bed. He looked at Naruto who still looked shell-shocked, so he decided to explain. ``the dog never talked Naruto, that was me. I'm actually good at ventriloquism you know.´´

``what?´´

``oh and well done killing those Vulcans, we thought it was only one.´´

``wait what?´´

``right, right we should go and see the mayor so you can get the reward.´´

``DON'T IGNORE ME DAMNIT!´´ after screaming Naruto let out a whine at the pain he felt.

``aah you should take it easy Naruto, you have a few broken ribs there.´´ Kakashi chided lazily.

Naruto looked at the man suspiciously ``whats up with you? When I met you, you barely even talked to me. Why are you so talkative now?´´

Kakashis visible took the shape of an upside down 'u', it took Naruto a moment to realize he was smiling. ``well the latest book from Lord Jiraya has finally arrived.´´ he spoke in a happy tone and pulled out a small orange book that had the words 'Make out tactics' on the cover. Kakashi looked at the book for a moment and then opened it and started reading.

``WHAT THE HELL-´´ Naruto tried to scream but the pain got too much ``don't just start reading!´´ Kakashi only glanced at him flipped to the next page in the book read more and giggled at whatever he read.

Naruto was pissed but arguing with the man would only cause him more pain. He slipped out of the bed and looked for his bag, he had left it somewhere in the house. As he walked past Kakashi the man giggled again and Naruto felt a shiver go up his spine. This guy was freaking creepy when he laughed.

Getting his pants on was not that hard but wearing his sweater became a problem, since the heavy clothing would rub against his ribs painfully. He decided that wearing a shirt would be annoying and simply went topless, he had bandages covering his chest anyways.

Then Kakashi came in and said to Naruto ``we can head over and see the mayor whenever you want to.´´ then he paused and took in Narutos appearance. ``you trying to look good for the ladies or something?´´

Naruto did not even bother responding, only putting his now cleaned sandals on and exiting the house holding his backpack in his hands. Kakashi quickly caught up to him and took his backpack ``let me help you with that´´ he said before Naruto tried to take it back.

As the two walked towards the town hall once more people in the streets called out greetings and thanks to Naruto. He got a goofy grin on his face and scratched the back of his head. They were treating him like a hero or something, Naruto laughed a bit at the thought.

``please dont laugh like that Naruto, it's a little disturbing.´´ said Kakashi.

``wha- HEY! LIKE YOU'RE ON- aaagh!´´ Naruto realized that having Kakashi around was bad for his health. ``like you're one to talk man. You giggle like a freak when you read that book of yours.´´

``i have no idea what you are talking about.´´ Kakashi feigned ignorance, Naruto almost yelled at him again but stopped himself, he didn't want to feel more pain right now.

Before long they were in the mayors office once more and the man, Orochimaru was already coughing. Since he could not use words to communicate at the moment he decided to use his hands. The gestures he made roughly translated to (Thank you for your aid.) he put a bag on his desk filled with money and pushed it forward (here is your reward, please accept it) then he waved to Naruto before walking over to a couch and laid down (have a safe trip, I would see you off but unfortunately I must rest. Good bye.)

Naruto put the bag of money in his backpack that he had taken back from Kakashi and walked out of the office after saying goodbye.

Time to get back to fairy tail, suddenly Narutos backpack was lifted from his hands again ``ill take care of this´´ said Kakashi as he continued walking

``wha? Hey! Give that back!´´ Naruto called out softly as to not cause himself pain again.

``don't worry Naruto, I'll carry this for you since you are injured.´´

``huh? You mean you're gonna carry that all the way to the train station?´´ Naruto had to wonder why the man would go that far.

``well I need to make sure you get there alright, we would not want our savior to die when he tried to go back.´´

Naruto sighed and accepted that Kakashi would come with him, going to the other town would only take a few hours, he could deal with the strange man for that long at least.

XOXOXOXOXO

Naruto stood in front of Fairy tail, and next to him was Kakashi. ``why are you still here?´´ Naruto asked in clear annoyance.

``i like to follow through on all things I do Naruto.´´

``whatever lets just get in already, I wanna talk to master.´´

they walked in and Naruto called out to the room full of people ``i'm back!´´ many of the people inside called out welcome, and a man walked up to Naruto. It was Macao, he grinned as he came up to Naruto ``hey Naruto how did the mission go? you look like you took a beating!´´

Naruto laughed a bit ``i can tell you later, but now I need to talk to master.´´ Macao nodded and wandered of.

Naruto made his way to the bar and found that Kakashi was already there with a drink in one hand and his book in the other. Ignoring the man Naruto spoke to Mirajane ``hey hey do you know where master is?´´

``master? He is up in his office on the second floor. Oh and welcome back Naruto.´´ she smiled pleasantly as always and Naruto thanked her before making his way up to the masters office.

He opened the door without knocking and saw the master sitting at his desk with a magazine in his hands and a blush on his cheeks. Naruto could see a naked woman posing on the cover of the magazine before the master hurriedly put it away. The master did his best innocent look and asked ``welcome back Naruto, do you need something?´´

Makarow started to sweat slightly as the boy continued to stare at him. ``Master´´ he began slowly ``i need your help with something.´´

``hmm and what would that be?´´

Naruto looked down at the floor and spoke in almost a whisper ``can you help me.. figure out a name for my magic?´´

now it was Makarows turn to stare at the boy ``Naruto that's something you should figure out for yourself.´´

``i know! I know but... I cant come up with a name that sounds cool enough.´´

Makarow sighed and thought about it, the boys magic let him make dark matter that he could shape into anything he could imagine. ``what about dark make?´´ the boy stared flatly ``something cool master.´´ Naruto insisted.

'Damn brat' Makarow thought for a second. ``then what about 'void' or 'oblivion'!´´

``that's it!´´ Naruto shouted and then called up some of his magic, which shaped it into a sword. He looked thought full for a second then held the weapon up proudly ``**Oblivion blade!**´´ then he turned the blade into claws around his hand ``**Oblivion claws!**´´

As Naruto tried the name of his magic, Makarow observed him. His chest was wrapped in bandages and he had a few bruises on his arms and face, he looked energetic though so there did not seem to be much to worry about.

``Naruto, how about you go and get some rest, you look like you need it.´´

Naruto looked at him and then nodded as if just realizing he was tired. ``yeah I probably should, see you tomorrow master!´´

Makarow smiled as the boy left, finally he could get back to his magazine. He pulled up his copy of 'witches weekly' and flipped to the page he had been on.

``you know you should make sure you are alone before reading porn.´´

``you're one to talk kakashi, you read Jirayas book while walking in the streets.´´ Makarow looked at the man who had slipped into the room without Naruto noticing. ``why are you here anyways? You're supposed to keep watch over Orochimaru.´´

``i know but there is something I need to know.´´ said Kakashi gravely ``who are Narutos parents.´´

Makarows face darkened and Kakashi took a step back fearing he might have angered the old man. Then he suddenly smiled ``i have no idea! Hahaha!´´

``makarow this is serious! If Naruto is Minatos son then-´´

``Then what? Like I said I don't know who Narutos parents are.´´ Makarow still smiling opened his magazine once more and kept reading. ``by the way how are things with Orochimaru?´´

Kakashi sighed, it seemed the master would not answer his questions about Naruto. ``Orochimaru has been getting worse lately, i'm sure he will die soon if no cure is found. Or of course Princess Tsunade could heal him but she has refused to see him even once.´´

``that is too bad, he was quite the resource before he fell ill. He wiped out more than twenty dark guild on his own I hear.´´ Makarow said all this absently as he stared at his porn magazine.

Kakashi looked at the Master who silently read his porn ``you know it's actually pretty annoying when someone does that to me.´´

Makarow looked at Kakashi ``hmm? Did you say something?´´

``No it's nothing. You know what i'm just gonna go down and have another drink. Ill go back to Kusa tomorrow.´´

``wait!´´ Kakashi looked back at the master who jumped over his desk and walked towards him ``i cant just let you leave without having a drinking contest!´´ Makarow laughed loudly and Kakashi resigned himself to his fate.

**authors note**

okay so, I checked out scryed a bit and what I have in mind for Naruto will be similar, but you will have to wait and see what it will be like. Also i'm not sure about any pairings yet, there might be romance but there also might not be. Again you will have to wait and see.

Next chapter Naruto goes to Edolas!


	7. you cant even?

``mister?´´

``mwuueh?´´

``mister please get up.´´

``huuh? No.. m'head hurts.´´

``Mister Kakashi you need to get up now it's three in the afternoon.´´

Kakashi slowly opened his eye and looked at the pretty white haired woman named Mirajane.

``what are you doing in my house?´´

``hmm? Oh my this is not your house mister Kakashi, this is the fairy tail guild.´´ she smiled pleasantly as she told him that. Kakashi looked around, he was in a long room with several beds at the walls.

``fairy tail.. oh right I didn't go home yesterday.´´

``that's right. Oh and here take this.´´ she handed him a note with several things written on it. Kakashi read the contents of the note quickly and then glanced tiredly at Mirajane.

``why am I the one that has to pay for all the alcohol me and master drank yesterday?´´

``That would be because you lost.´´ Mira looked at the man who held his head in his hands ``would you like some water?´´

``yeah, actually never mind water I need a serious pick-me-up.´´

``oh If that's what you want then we have something that works quite well.´´ she left the room and only a minute later came back with a glass filled with yellow liquid. She presented it to Kakashi who did not move an inch.

``what is that?´´

``Fairy tails patented hangover cure.´´

``why is it steaming and bubbling though?´´

``because it is very potent.´´

Kakashi groaned and took the glass, Mirajane looked at him expectantly nodding while making 'drink it' gestures. He instead looked at the door, Mirajane looked as well, and when she turned back to Kakashi he held out an empty glass to her. She took it and watched as Kakashi started to shiver.

``i-is there a b-b-bathroom here?´´

``yes just down the hall.´´

Kakashi stood and slowly walked to the door, after exiting the room Mirajane could hear his loud steps as he rushed towards the toilet. She nodded to herself with a pleased smile, job well done, time to get back to the bar and keep working.

XOXOXOXO

``Naruto get up´´

``...´´

Erza grew tired of waiting, even though she had only waited for a few seconds. She punched his head and he woke up with a yelp that turned to a groan of pain.

``E-Erza?! What the hell?´´ Naruto said with tears in his eyes, that had hurt like hell!

``when I came back to the guild earlier, master told me that you had been hurt on your mission. So I brought Wendy here so she could heal you.´´ Naruto took a look around his room, there were no other people that he could see in the room. Only a white cat wearing a pink dress that was standing on the edge of his bed could be seen.

``you brought a cat to heal me?´´

Erza looked over the room and then addressed the cat ``Charle where did Wendy go?´´

``she went into the bathroom when she saw that the boy was naked.´´

``what?´´ Naruto looked down and realized he was only wearing boxers, and the particular pair he had on had little frogs printed on them. Ooh how embarrassing. He got of his bed and put on a pair of pants in record time as Erza walked over to the bathroom to get Wendy out.

As he waited Naruto looked at the white cat who stared back at him with scowl. ``so uuh are you the same as Natsus cat?´´

``please do not put me in the same category as the male cat. But yes we are of the same race.´´

``but hey hey you're wearing a dress, but Natsus cat never wears anything. Does that mean he is always naked?´´

the cat seemed to get angry when he asked that as it glared at him ``what manner of stupid question is that?!´´ the cat was stopped from saying anything more when a girl about Narutos age came and nervously reprimanded the cat.

``Charle you should try to be nice to people you meet.´´

``hmph the boy was asking stupid questions, of course I would respond like that´´ Wendy seemed to get upset at that and Charle sighed. ``fine ill be more polite, but only if the boy tries to act more refined as well.´´

``Charle´´ Wendy said with a big smile on her face.

``so hey, you're the one who's going to heal me?´´ Wendy faced Naruto who had moved closer to them.

``aah! Umm yes, I am Wendy Marvell nice to meet you.´´ Wendy took a step back to get some distance from the topless boy.

``yeah nice to meet you! So hey hey what magic do you use? Some kind of healing magic? Is it cool? What does it- OOW!´´ Naruto looked down at the white cat that had smacked his broken ribs ``what the hell was that for!?´´

``you are scaring Wendy you dumb mongrel! Just look at her!´´

Naruto looked over to see that Wendy had backed up all the way to the wall, with a heavy blush on her face. ``oh.´´

Erza decided to take control of the situation ``Naruto lie down and shut up! Wendy please heal him!´´ the children quickly did as she said, nobody disrespected Erzas authority! ``oh and Naruto, what happened on your mission to get you hurt so badly?´´

Naruto looked at her from the bed and began to recount his mission ``well.. the mission was to take out a vulcan that was attacking farmers in Kusa. So I went and looked for it by the forest, and it came out just as I got there so I fought it and, ya'know killed it. So thought I was done and started walking back to Kusa but then another Vulcan came and like grabbed me and tossed me and hit me and stuff. So I like used **oblivion** to beat it but it fell on top of me and I don't remember anything after that.´´

``... what's **oblivion**?´´

``my magic! I named it yesterday! Pretty cool right?!´´ Naruto smiled widely

``umm´´ wendy spoke up and Naruto focused on her ``i am done healing you now´´

``huh?´´ Naruto looked at his formerly injured chest, after a bit of fiddling he got the bandages of and saw his chest was completely back to normal. A tentative deep breath and no pain. Holy shit! ``that's freaking awesome! it's like I never even got hurt! Wendy your magic is so cool!´´

As Naruto praised Wendy, Charle got mad and started telling him off again. A fight between Naruto and the cat was avoided when Erza spoke up again, she had a look of shame on her face and she shook slightly

``Naruto, it is my fault that you got hurt, I did not train you well enough and you paid the prize for it.´´ she looked up with conviction and raised a fist calling out loudly ``Please hit me until you feel better!´´

Naruto turned the idea of hitting Erza over in his head, she had punched him to wake him up and her training had been hellish to say the least. Yeah time for a bit of payback. He stood on his bed, which brought him to eye level with Erza and cocked a fist back before punching as hard as he could, hitting Erza right on her cheek.

They stood still for a moment and then Erza spoke ``Naruto I told you to hit as hard as you could, please don't hold back.´´

a drop of sweat formed on Narutos forehead. ``... that WAS the hardest I can hit´´ his hand hurt badly, it had been like punching a rock.

Erza looked horrified ``to think I neglected your training to such an extent that you cant even punch correctly! But do not worry I will get you into shape, we need to go and train right now! Wendy you head back to the guild, I am sure Lucy would be happy to show you around. Naruto! Lets go!´´ she grabbed the boys arm and pulled him along with her as she ran out.

``well I think we should go to the guild then, I would like some tea.´´Charle left the room.

``aah Charle! Wait for me!´´ Wendy hurried after her.

XOXOXOXO

Naruto lied on the rocky ground wheezing in exhaustion, the training had become way harder than before. The usual jog had to the base of the mountain was extended to the top of the mountain where there was a large plateau. When they finally got there Erza had proceeded to strap rocks to Narutos arms, legs and back to make muscle training harder. He had finally gotten done with that and relaxed on the ground.

``Naruto get up, we are not done yet.´´

``huh?! What do we still have left to do!?´´ Naruto felt panic creep into his mind when Erza re-quipped the armor she wore into a metallic dress with four wings on her back that looked to be made out of metal. She floated into the air and tens of swords appeared around her like a halo.

``it is time for dodging exercises! I will send swords at you one by one. I will try to avoid hitting vital areas but do your best to dodge just in case.´´

Naruto screamed and jumped out of the way just in time to avoid the sword that flew at him, he was not so lucky with the next sword that came and cut his arm.

The dodging continued for ten minutes, and at the end of it Naruto fell to his knees with small cuts here and there. Narutos eyes widened as a wooden sword landed in front of him, he looked questioningly at Erza who held another wood sword in her hands.

``now we will spar, pick the sword up so we can begin.´´

Naruto sighed and shakily picked the sword up, then he stood and was forced to guard Erzas surprise overhead blow. Over and over Erza attacked and Naruto did his best to guard. After a while Erza stopped ``Naruto you have to attack back, you need to know both defense and offense.´´

``yeah I... I would attack... but... i'm not.. getting any openings.´´ Naruto was barely standing at the moment.

``i left about twenty openings for you and you did not even see them? It seems I will have to show you what to look for.´´

``lets do that... tomorrow... please?´´ Naruto hoped with all his heart that she would say yes

``fine. We will meet at the guild tomorrow at sunrise.´´

XOXOXOXOXO

On the fifth day of training Naruto decided to stay after Erza went back to the guild, it was time to test his magic a bit. The sun was blocked by thick dark clouds which was perfect since he would need a lot of darkness for what he was about to do.

Naruto began summoning large amounts of dark matter which crawled up and slowly covered his body. When he was completely covered he looked down at himself, his entire body was shrouded in a dark haze. He concentrated and bit by bit the darkness hardened, becoming armor for him. When that was done he tried to move, but found he couldn't. The darkness had turned into something like a crystal around him.

``shit.´´ the idea he had was to make armor with his magic so he could defend better when someone broke his guard. But it would be useless if he could not move to counter or evade. Well he'd just have to take his **oblivion armor** back to the drawing board. ``what if I keep some parts hardened and others loose...´´

As Naruto muttered to himself it had begun to rain, looking up at the sky he saw that the thick clouds were starting to swirl strangely. Thinking it to be a storm brewing he started to jog back to town.

As he came closer to town winds started to pick up and after a while a bright light exploded before him. There was no sound so he knew it was not thunder, he opened his eyes and looked at Magnolia. Or rather where Magnolia had been, the entire town was gone, all that was left was a completely flat surface.

Naruto felt cold, seriously? what the hell was this? Did someone use illusion magic to freak him out or what? Stepping out onto the flat waste that once was Magnolia, he saw a lone figure some distance away. Not even thinking twice he ran towards it, as he went another figure appeared next to the first one, this one was taller.

He came closer and saw that the tall one was Natsu and the small one was Wendy. ``HEEEY!´´ they looked over at him ``guy's what the hell is happening the freaking town just disappeared!´´

When he finally came close to them he saw that both Charle and Happy were there. The white cat looked over at him condescendingly. ``there is no time to explain again, we need to fly through the hole in the sky before it closes!´´ the cat quickly grabbed Wendy and floated upwards.

``oi Naruto hold on to me and well get going!´´ Natsu shouted as Happy grabbed him, Naruto awkwardly grabbed his waist as he started to float up as well.

``hey where the hell are we going anyways!?´´ Naruto shouted to Wendy who was a bit further up.

``we are going to another world called Edolas!´´ she shouted back to him.

Naruto felt his mind go blank, WHAT? Another world? What about the town? He did not have time to ask questions however as they started to pick up speed and headed towards a hole in the sky. Going through the hole they suddenly found themselves in a strange place.

Naruto looked out over the landscapes and took it all in, islands of rock floating in the sky, streams of water flowed about in the air as well. Then he felt a strange feeling overcome him, looking down he saw the ground coming closer. Oh, they were falling.

``AAAAAAAHHHH!

**omake**

Naruto stood alone on the waste that had once been Magnolia, he was surrounded by small dust clouds. But as he stood in his solitude he suddenly heard a noise reverberate through the area.

Out of thin air a Delorian appeared and rolled to a stop just a few meters in front of him. The door of the car opened to reveal that Charle was driving and Natsu sat in the passenger seat with Wendy on his lap.

Naruto ignored the ridiculousness of what was before him to ask a single question that was pressing in his mind ``how are you driving that thing? You cant even reach the pedals.´´

after asking that a faint 'aye' reached his ears from under Charles seat. Charle herself looked at him and said ``i am sure you have figured out that Happy is manning the pedals. So get in looser we are going to Edolas!´´

**authors note**

I have a lot of stuff in store for the Edolas arc so get ready. Next chapter you'll get to see 'edo Naruto'


	8. no one likes Edolas

Naruto looked up at the sky, through the hole in the roof of the building they had just crashed into. He patted down his body finding no injuries, good, next he looked around seeing Natsu, Wendy, Charle and happy lying in various positions but looking uninjured, good. He smiled to himself, since they were all alive and well he could get some answers.

``WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?´´ the others stared at him speechlessly so he continued ``we just flew through a freaking HOLE in the SKY! And now were in a place where mountains are flying! EXPLAIN!´´

Charle sighed as she dusted herself off and stood in front of Naruto ``we are now in a world called Edolas, here we will be able to find the town that was sucked up and bring it back.´´ Narutos face went blank ``did you understand any of that?´´

``my head hurts´´

Charle gave a hmph at that ``well you do not need to understand it completely, just know that we will bring the missing people back.´´

``oh.´´ Naruto weakly nodded his head ``yeah I get that... lets uh... lets do it!´´

Charle simply shook her head before taking a look around at the building they were in. there were all kinds of things, something that caught the eye in particular were the many articles of clothing that were strewn here and there. ``this seems to be a storage building, we should take some new clothes and disguise ourselves.´´

Natsu was quick to start looking around, finding a bunch of things he wanted quickly. Naruto however was having trouble finding anything to wear, there was not a single orange piece of clothing in the entire storehouse. Eventually he gave up and put on a pair of black pants that were too big for him and a long sleeved black shirt. Black was almost as awesome as orange, Naruto thought, mostly due to the fact that his magic was completely black

Now there was a problem though, his pants kept sliding down so he would need something to use as a belt. As he searched the shelves for anything he could use he accidentally knocked a box down, when it hit the floor several masks spilled out. He ignored it for a moment though since he found a rope to use as a belt, when he was done tying it though he looked down at the masks. There were several different shapes and colors but one stood out. It was black with large white circles as eyes, it had a mouth that was made by rows of triangular teeth.

``cool´´ Naruto said with a smile as he put it on, it seemed the white eye's where made from finely woven net that could be seen through if it was close enough. As Naruto was trying the mask on, Natsu was looking out a window.

``IT'S FAIRY TAIL!´´ the others looked over at Natsu who rushed out of the building, they quickly followed and saw that Fairy tail was indeed there just not the one they were used to. It was a large tree that had several windows and a large round door with the Fairy tail sign over it.

Natsu managed to get through the door but was brought to the ground by Charle ``something is not right here´´ she whispered harshly to Natsu who looked at the people inside with wide eyes.

Naruto and Wendy came up behind them and took in the sight as well, all the members of fairy tail were there, but they were different. Gray was there wearing several layers of clothing running after Juvia who nonchalantly told him off. Jet and Droy were telling a crying Elfman to get his act together. Suddenly their view off the people in the guild was covered by a pair of legs. They looked up to see Lucy with a scowl on her face. ``who the hell are you guy's? Sneaking around in here.´´ her words caught other peoples attention who glared at them.

They quickly got up from the floor and Lucy leaned in on Natsu closely looking at his face, and after a few seconds she hugged him ``it's Natsu! You should have just told us you were coming back!´´ the others relaxed when Lucy had shouted that but Natsu was freaking out even more. Then he noticed that Lucy was shaking ``Natsu I... I thought you were never coming back.´´

``Lucy...´´

then she jumped up and caught his head in a painful leg grapple and ground her knuckles into the sides of his head ``IT'S DEATH PUNSHISMENT FOR THAT!´´

As Natsu was being punished happy spoke up ``is this what happened when they were brought to Edolas? It's like they're all reversed.´´

``Lucy you should stop bullying Natsu! And Jet and Droy stop bullying my brother!´´ they all looked over at a girl who looked a lot like Mirajane, she had the same white hair but cut to shoulder length. ``Lisanna...´´ Natsu breathed out tears forming in his eyes.

Naruto walked over to one of the empty tables and sat down to watch as Happy and Natsu jumped at the woman called Lisanna. And he chuckled when Lucy kicked both of them into the floor and yelling at them.

``no these are not the people we are looking for.´´ said Charle at the others questioning gazes she explained ``just look around you, it is not reversed it is just 'different'.´´ she sighed ``this is not the Fairy tail we are looking for. This is the Edolas version.´´

``THE FAIRY HUNTERS ARE COMING!´´ shouted a man that burst through the door. Everyone in the building burst into activity, some rushing around others holding on to tables.

Naruto looked out a window while the others were preparing something, he could not see anything so what was the big hurry here? Then someone shouted ``THEY'RE HERE!´´ and he saw it. Coming down close to the building was a pitch black creature that had a body like a bull, wings and a tail, it had massive horns sprouting from its head and it's face was the same as the mask he wore now. It was so freaking cool!

Someone yelled behind him and then he was no longer looking out at the creature, but at a desert.

``transfer done!´´

XOXOXOXOXO

the massive Legion landed where the guild had been just a minute ago ``they moved again..´´ sighed a woman who was riding the giant beast.

``hmm~ it seems we are too slow once again, but they can no longer escape like that.´´ said a voice a bit away.

The woman looked over at the speaker ``Sugarboy, you came too?´´

``yes´´ answered sugarboy, a man with heavy armor covering most of his body leaving only his head and underwear for the world to see. ``though we have more important things to do now. The massive anima operation has succeeded and we are being called back to the capital.´´

``so the other Fairy tail has been destroyed?!´´ the woman shouted as if she was excited

``more like devoured actually.´´

``so then what happened to the mages in the other world?´´

``they have been turned to a huge lacryma at the capital.´´

``magnificent!´´ the woman smiled

``i think it is about time we head back to the Capital, Erza knightwalker. Or should I call you Fairy hunter like the others do? Hmmm~´´

OXOXXOXOXOXO

``I cant believe Erza is our enemy here...´´ said Natsu with a sad look, the others had just explained that the Erza of Edolas was a captain in the royal guard that frequently hunted them.

``yeah things are pretty messed up here.´´ answered Naruto as he looked at the adult version of Wendy. She glared at him so he quickly corrected ``i mean! Uh there's floating mountains and weird crap like that!´´

big Wendy still looked at him suspiciously ``who are you anyway kid? There is the little version of me and Natsu over there is strange but you have yet to show your face.´´

``oh right!´´ Naruto grabbed his mask and pulled it of, and all of the Edo fairy tail member took a step back ``what?´´ he looked around in confusion.

``you- You look just like- WAIT!´´ everyone stopped when Lucy shouted. ``kid.. what is your name?´´

``i'm.. Naruto Uzumaki...´´ Naruto said tentatively after seeing everyone's reaction to seeing his face. Suddenly Jet and Droy pulled out a pair of guns and held them to his head ``EEH!?´´

Lucy quickly kicked both of them away from the boy before facing him with a serious look on her face ``that means that you are the alternate version of Naruko Uzumaki, one of the most infamous assassins in the world.´´

``I don't care about that just tell us how to get to the capital!´´ Natsu shouted suddenly. ``we need to go and rescue our comrades dammit!´´

Lucy sighed and started giving Natsu directions, but Naruto barely listened, his thoughts were on what Lucy had just told him. Naruko the assassin? Wait Naruko was a girls name, so could it be his alternate version was a girl?

XOXOXOXOXO

A seventeen year old girl looked down at the floor of the jail cell she was currently in. Her arms and legs tied up by several ropes and a set of thick chains bound her to the wall. She had been there for about three days now, not given any food or water.

The sound of footsteps echoed through the halls outside, she stopped breathing for a second to fully take in the sounds. ``six men in armor and someone fat huh?´´ she looked up to the heavy door to her cell as it opened and revealed six guards that came in and stood around her. A fat man with several golden necklaces and rings walked in, he glared at her darkly as he spoke. ``assassin Naruko, your execution shall be carried out on this day. If you have any last words then speak now for your tongue shall be cut of before you are transported to the gallows.

Naruko rolled her eyes in thought before focusing on the man once more ``ya know fatty...´´ the man ground his teeth at the insult ``i just went a few days without eating or drinking anything just so I could get the prize for killing you...´´ the fat man's eyes widened before he crumbled to the floor revealing a man dressed in green leather armor with long knife in hand. ``and I dont even get to be the one who ends you... Lee you're freaking late!´´

the six guards were knocked out quickly by the man known as Lee, who then stopped to stare at Naruko ``...´´

``yeah whatever I don't care if it was part of the plan, going without food for three days sucks okay?!´´

``...´´

``Lee if you don't get me down from this wall in the next second, I swear you will wish you could scream!´´ Lee silently used his knife to cut all the bindings, Naruko stumbled as she regained movement and began stretching.

``...´´ lee blushed lightly and turned away

``yeah yeah you faggot just lemme stretch before I put my armor back on geez! But seriously you're like 19 or something you should get used to seeing girls as sexy as I am.´´

``...´´

``what? What the hell do you mean i'm just a six out of ten?!´´

``...´´

``i'm still growing idiot ill be the hottest chick ever eventually!´´

``...´´

``just take the fat guys head, i'm heading to the armory so I can get my stuff back. You can head back home whenever you want I think i'm gonna take a short vacation.´´ Naruko was about to exit the cell but was stopped by Lee who grabbed her shoulder.

``...´´

``aaw you're worried about me? Well dont be I can disguise myself just fine. I svear I could wander the capital for weeks and they'd never know.´´ Lee seemed to sigh but it was hard to tell since there was no sound. ``well see you later then!´´ Naruko happily waved goodbye to the boy and strode down the hall towards where the armory might be. Then she thought to herself 'maybe I should go to the capital for my vacation, they got all kinds of nice stuff there.'

XOXOXOXXO

Lucy stood in front of a stairway to the basement of a house ``this is the black market, you can get some magic here so you're not completely useless in a fight.´´

both Natsu and Naruto made 'tsk' and 'che' noises at that, seriously that frog had just gotten the drop on them.

``lets just get the magic and go already!´´ Naruto said in annoyance, he quickly dodged past Lucy and ran down into the basement. When he entered the dimly lit corridor that had shelves lining the walls he saw something that confused him. There were all kinds of strange tubes balls and things on the shelves, but not a single thing that looked like a weapon.

As the others walked past him to look at the many items Naruto asked a pressing question ``where are all the weapons? I cant see a single sword in the entire shop!´´

``oh you are looking for a sword are you!´´ a person who appered to be the shopkeeper had managed to sneak up on him somehow ``well if you want a blade then just step right over here.´´ he led Naruto down to a door at the end of the shop, he opened it and pulled Naruto with him inside, Lucy, Wendy and Natsu stayed to look through the many items.

The room they entered was tiny and many crates and boxes piled up by the walls, the shopkeeper began rummaging through a long crate with many sheathed swords. The man then made an 'aah!' noise and pulled out two identical swords in black sheaths. He handed one to Naruto and took the other one out of it's sheath to show him the blade. It was not too long only about 30 centimeters long, and the blade curved slightly at the end.

``these two items hold wind magic, if you press the small button on the hilt while you slash it, it will create a small wind blade. The man I got these from insisted they should be called.. what was it now? Wind something? Aah yes that is right: Wind sickles!´´

Naruto inspected the one in his hands the hilt was made for one hand so he guessed he was supposed to use both at once. Well that was pretty cool, even though he had always used longer weapons he could probably get used to these.

``i like em. But hey am I supposed to use both or what?´´

``yes yes you should use both of course.´´ the shopkeeper handed him the other sword and quickly attended to Natsu who was shouting for fire magic.

**Authors note**

so there you have it Naruko the assassin, a mute Rock lee and Narutos new short swords!

Next chapter there will be trouble in the capital!


	9. how to train your cowdragonbird thing

``i can't believe he just gave us these!´´ Naruto said holding his twin blades up.

``you idiot don't show those in public! Magic is outlawed here remember that!´´ Lucy quickly told him off with an exasperated face. She had already told him, Wendy and Natsu to not show their magic when others could see them. TWICE.

They were sitting at one of the tables at an outdoor cafe, but the only one who had actually ordered anything was Naruto. Lucy was mad about that too since she was the one who had to pay for the expensive drink.

Speaking of that drink Naruto now had to use the restroom, he stood up and walked to the cafe in search for a toilet. As he left he called back ``gotta go pee!´´

he entered the small cafe and located the only employee quickly ``hey hey do you have a toilet I can use here?´´ the employee, an old woman looked startled for a moment. Then she looked at Naruto and nodded, then she turned around and started brewing more tea. ``hey! I asked if you had a toilet!´´ the woman once again looked startled at him. Then after a moment a look of understanding dawned on her face.

``ooh.. so you want to use the toilet huh?... well it is for paying customers only...´´

Narutos eye started to twitch, though it could not be seen since he had his 'Legion' mask on ``hey granny.. I AM a paying customer! I just bought a drink from you!´´

``you did?... oh.. that is right you did.´´ Naruto felt his patience running out ``then the toilet is the second door to the right dear.´´ FINALLY!

Naruto thanked the old lady and made his way to the toilet, he found it quickly, and relieved himself. As he stood in the bathroom he heard sounds of a battle outside, he finished up as fast as he could and rushed outside. He got to the door of the cafe and stopped there to observe a localized cyclone carry his companions away. His eyes left the sky and focused on the soldiers that littered the storm struck dining area.

They had not seen him yet it seemed, so he decided that maybe it would be best to not fight these guys. There were probably twenty men or more in heavy armor, carrying spears and shields. He slowly made his way back to the counter where the old lady stood. She was now drinking a cup of tea, not seeming bothered in the least by the commotion outside.

``hey uh.. granny? You got an exit in the back I could use?´´

the old woman slowly lifted her head to look at him, she made to answer but stopped to take another sip of tea firs. Naruto did his best to keep his annoyance in check, the old lady was extremely aggravating. ``i do not have an exit in the back dear, sorry.´´

Naruto sighed and looked at the door to the outside, if that was the only exit then he would just have to go through it. Then he got an idea, they didn't know who he was, he could just walk outside and act surprised about the soldiers being there and they would let him go. Perfect plan!

Before he went out he decided to take his mask of, it would probably look really suspicious of he walked out wearing all black and a legion mask to cover his face. Yeah this was for the best, no one would recognize him here.

XOXOXOXO

so the plan didn't exactly fail, it just, took an unexpected turn. The moment he had walked out of the cafe he had been surrounded by guards. One of them had then walked up to him and said ``assassin Naruko! King Faust has requested your presence. Come with us quietly or we will use force!´´

Naruto had no idea who this Faust guy was but he didn't really have any other options so he simply complied. And now he was sitting in some sort of air ship that floated towards a city he didn't know the name of.

``so um.. is anyone gonna tell me what the king wants with me?´´ none of the soldiers answered, the only response was one guy who coughed and tried to move further away from him.

Well that was just great! He was going to a place he didn't know anything about to meet someone who had mistaken his identity. Wait. They all thought he was Naruko, who in this world was one of the most dangerous assassins in existence. He could use this, if they thought he was an assassin then they were probably scared of him, it was obvious that they were nervous now that he looked at them.

Yeah this could work, he thought, he just had to act like he was who they thought he was. Then someone that was piloting the weird air ship called back to them that they would land in just a moment. Naruto smiled widely, causing the soldiers around him to twitch and try to back away.

They landed and the back of the ship opened to let them walk out, they all got into a formation around Naruto and began leading him to the king. As they walked Naruto looked around, they had landed in a large open area just outside a massive castle. When they got closer to the entrance of the castle Naruto looked up, and saw that above the city he was in was a large floating island. Then they entered the castle and walked through long corridors.

Naruto saw no difference between the many stone halls they walked through, it felt like walking in circles. But then they came into a walkway with one side open to give a beautiful view of the city. It also gave a great view of a massive lacryma that rivaled the size of the city itself.

``hey hey whats up with the giant crystal over there?!´´ Naruto shouted excitedly, most of the soldiers flinched at his shout and took a step back. But one was brave enough to respond, he cleared his throat to get Narutos attention.

``that is the lacryma made from mages in the other world, Earthland.´´

Naruto nodded and continued following the soldiers, but though his face was calm his thoughts raged. He knew that THAT was fairy tail, but how the fuck was he supposed to bring a crystal the size of a city back to his own world when he couldn't even use his magic. He would have to play along for now, maybe if he could find the others they could help him.

Then they reached the throne room, it was massive, probably big enough for a 'legion' to fit inside it. The walls were decorated by long red banners and at the wall on the other side of the room was the throne that the king sat in. as they approached Naruto took in the mans features. He was old with long hair and beard, a strange hat sat on his head and his body was covered by flowing robes. In his hand he held a long staff that had a decorative tip.

When they came close enough the soldiers were dissmissed by a wave of the kings hand and then he spoke, his voice booming through the large room.

``assassin Naruko. I have a proposition for you.´´

Naruto felt like he was in danger strangely enough but he steeled himself and answered as calmly as he could. ``and what would that be my king?´´

the old man stood and walked down from his throne to stand in front of him ``my proposition is that you become a part of my royal guard. What say you to this?´´

Naruto searched the depths of his mind for what a compitent assassin would say. Wait assassins were like ninjas right? Then maybe... ``i could do that, but I am gonna need some good pay for it.´´

the kings eyes narrowed and Naruto though he would pee in his pants if he hadn't relieved himself earlier. ``very well, you will be payed for your services like the other soldiers enlisted-´´

``i want double what you are paying the others.´´ Naruto felt his mind go blank, he had gotten way too much into character, and now he would probably die because he was an idiot.

But the king only laughed before giving him a look that made Naruto shiver ``hmph, you should be glad that I need you Naruko!´´ then he started laughing loudly and Naruto nervously laughed as well.

Nice! He was going to survive because he was such a genius! Then the king continued ``what I want you to do is guard this castle and this throne room in particular. I will also have a troop of soldiers assigned under your command. I must meet my generals now so you should go and get acquainted with this castle.´´

Naruto nodded as the king walked past him, it seemed he was in a pretty good position now. But what should he do from here on. He thought on it hard and then decided on his first course of action! Dinner!

XOXOXOXO

Naruko walked in the streets of the capital city with no disguise, absolutely nothing to hide her identity. But that was one of the things she loved about being a super ninja, no one expected her to be out in broad daylight strolling around the streets in the most guarded city in the world. Even people who had seen her face would write it of as someone who looked like her. Yep being a super ninja was awesome.

But not minding where she was going she bumped into a man ``hey watch where you're going!´´ Naruko stared at the man, or rather his spiky bright pink hair. ``hey at least say you're sorry!´´

Naruko only sighed and punched the man in the face, she had done it loosely but with her strength it still sent the man to the ground. Then two women who were identical in all but clothing simultaneously shouted ``Natsu!´´ one of them got down to help Natsu the other looked at her and said ``Naruto?´´

Naruko was getting pissed now ``who the hells Naruto?! My name is Naruko! And I still haven't heard an apology from this asshole!´´ she shouted and pointed at Natsu.

``umm.. could miss Naruko be the edo version of Naruto?´´ Naruko looked down at the little girl who had spoken and froze. As she stared her cheeks grew red and her nose started to bleed a little, then she reached down and picked her up. ``don't worry little girl ill take care of you.´´

Wendy who had been picked up could only look confused ``eeh? Why are you-´´ Naruko cut her off

``shhh don't worry´´ she whispered softly ``i will be your sister now so just relax.´´

the others watched as the female version of Naruto tried to convince Wendy to become her sister with a perverted look on her face. ``this could be a good thing, lets just bring her to our hotel and we can talk to her there.´´ Charle said after a moment of thought.

Though Natsu was quick to disagree ``why should we take her with us?!´´

``because she will be useful. You heard when Edo Lucy told Naruto that she was a notorious assassin right?´´ Charle calmly explained.

``but wont that be dangerous having a killer with us?´´ Lucy pointed out.

But Charle only shook her head ``no it will be fine, she is the alternate version of Naruto so she is an idiot too. Just look at her!´´ she pointed at Naruko who was trying to kiss a struggling Wendy.

They all looked at Naruko and after a few moments Lucy said ``maybe we should help Wendy.´´

Natsu got a horrible smirk on his face and spoke gleefully ``nah! This is fine! Hehe.´´

XOXOXOXO

Naruto had been walking around the castle aimlessly for a few hours, he had come across a lot of things that he never thought he would see inside a building before. Like a freaking theme park! How the hell did they even make a room big enough for all of the attractions to fit in there?

Naruto shook those thought from his head, he had to get familiar with the castle so he could exploit advantageous positions or something. He was basically doing the same thing some dude in a movie had done. Going around enemy territory and messing things up before a big battle so they would be unable to use their stuff. Too bad he still hadn't come across anything that looked especially important.

Though as he had walked he noticed that the end of the long corridor he was walking in ended with a pair of heavy wooden doors. He walked faster and quickly pushed one of the large doors open. When his eyes adjusted to the brightness his jaw dropped, the area he had reached was filled with tens of 'Legions'. The massive creatures were lazing about in the huge open area, and there were a few soldiers strewn about attending to the beasts.

He slowly started walking again, and a soldier took notice of him and walked up to meet him. When he came close he stopped and bowed ``aah miss Naruko, what brings you here?´´ he seemed nervous. And did he just call him miss? Oh right they all thought he was a girl here. Now what should he say? What would the guy in the movie say?

Naruto made a bored face ``the king promised that I would receive a personal Legion. I came here to get one.´´ he spoke calmly, making sure to narrow his eyes a bit as well.

``huh.. I never heard you would get a- I-I-imeanrightaway miss Naruko!´´ the soldier quickly corrected himself when Naruto glared at him. He ran to the other guards and frantically spoke to them, they all looked over at Naruto who glared once more and suddenly they all started running about to the many Legions to find one that was not already owned by other generals.

Naruto watched as the soldiers ran from one Legion to the next trying to find one that he could use, then a warm wind blew from his side. He looked towards the source of the wind to find a black wall that had not been there before. Looking up he realized that it was one of the Legions that had come to him. He put a hand on it's lower jaw, since he couldn't reach any higher than that. Then large beast leaned in to his touch, inadvertently pushing him back a few feet.

Naruto laughed a little and petted the creature, this one seemed much more tame than the other were. Then one of the soldiers walked up to him ``aah miss Naruko that legion is not one we use in battle, since it never attacks other creatures.´´

Naruto gave the man a flat look ``is that so? Then I want this one.´´

``b-but miss that one will be of no use to you-´´

``I said I want this one!´´ the guard flinched at his tone ``i don't need it to attack things, I am an assassin I will only use this for transportation. Killing and destroying things is my job.´´ he gave the soldier a narrowed eyed gaze ``is there a problem?´´

The soldier shook his head and slowly backed away, Naruto turned back to the beast and petted it once more. It rumbled affectionately at his touch and Naruto smiled, he walked a bit to the side and saw that the beast had some scars on its back and belly. Those scars reminded him of someone, he turned to face the beast again and it looked at him.

``you know what? I'm gonna call you buster. Buster Legion!´´ the beast rumbled again and Narutos face lit up in a big smile. Buster Legion, his new pet!

**authors note**

Naruko is a lolicon and Naruto gets a new pet! Everyone thinks Naruto is Naruko.

Next chapter things take a turn for the worse and battles will start breaking out!


	10. hail to the king

How does magic even work chapter 10

Naruko sat in a hotel room staring intently at the white cat in front of her ``so let me get this straight. All of you are from another world except for one of those Lucy girls?´´ the cat nodded ``and tomorrow you are going to invade the castle and overthrow the king?´´

the cat shook her head then ``not quite, we think that the king knows how to turn the lacryma back into our comrades.´´

Naruko slowly nodded ``i have no idea what you are talking about.´´ the cat facepawed and sighed deeply while muttering something about idiots ``whatever just tell me one thing. What do you want ME to do?´´

``you are an assassin correct?´´

``yeah. So what, you want me to kill all the guards or something?´´

``no! No nothing so extreme! Just, we need you to sneak into the castle and gather information. We will take an alternate route to get in unnoticed and with your help we will be able to reach the king with little problem.´´

Naruko nodded sagely ``yeah I get that... so what do I get out of this?´´ the cat looked lost at her words ``hey hey you cant just expect me to do this for free!´´

the cat's expression became strangely calm, almost condescending in a sense, it looked up at her and spoke slowly ``you will get to have Wendy to yourself for an entire day... and she will also call you big sister-´´ ``DEAL!´´

Narukos cheeks were red and she had even put her hand up when she shouted deal. She looked over at Wendy who sat on a couch with Natsu next to her. Naruko began drooling a bit and her face became even more red. A cute little girl like Wendy calling her big sister! ``uehhee... hehheee.´´ Naruko wiped some drool from her face and Wendy felt like she was about to be eaten by a monster.

Then the door to the batroom opened and one of the Lucys came out wearing nothing but a towel ``hey guys check this out even our bodies are identical!´´ after her came the other lucy also only wearing a towel ``hey don't just run out like that! Put some clothes on!´´

Naruko looked at them as they got into an argument with Natsu, she looked down at the white cat again ``are you sure you guys are going to make it?´´

the cat only sighed and started drawing a small map on a piece of paper.

XOXOXOXO

The next morning Naruto woke up and the first thing he saw was his own face, why was there a mirror above him? Then his reflection started talking to him.

``hey get up little me! We got some stuff to talk about... like how you totally stole my personality!´´

The only thing Narutos mind could come up with at that moment was ``what?´´ then what he had thought was his reflection grabbed his shirt and pulled him up. His mind cleared a bit and he got a better look at the other person who looked like him. It was a girl, older than him by a few years, spiky blonde hair that barely reached her shoulders. And armor made from thick leather plates with orange paint splattered on it here and there. For some reason he felt like he was supposed to know who this person was.

She stared at him for a moment, then she pointed to her cheeks, or rather the whisker like marks on them. ``oooh so YOU are the alternate ME!´´

``took you long enough! Now explain why you are one of the kings personal guards!´´ she looked pretty mad at him.

``well... everyone thought that I was you, so I just played along and I ended up here somehow.´´

``that doesn't explain shit! Tell me why!´´

Naruto looked at his counterpart for a moment considering his words ``well... I watched this movie once... and the hero guy infiltrated his enemies base and messed things up. And I thought I could do the same thing now ya know?´´

Naruko was silent for a moment before speaking again ``that is actually a pretty good plan.´´ Naruto nodded ``whatever, just listen. I met with your buddies Wendy, Natsu and Lucy and their cats yesterday, they said that the king might know how to turn the lacryma back into people or something so they should be sneaking into this castle about now. Got that?´´

Naruto nodded slowly ``yeah but... what do I do?´´

silence reigned in the room for a minute before Naruko finally spoke again ``well... you could... uuuh. WAIT! I got it! You're a general now right!? So then you can order a lot of soldiers around. Tell them to go somewhere to get them out of our way!´´

``yeah! I cou-´´ Naruto was interupted by a knock on the door to his room. He looked over at Naruko, or rather, where Naruko had been. He was now alone in the room, damn ninjas were cool. He walked over to the door and opened it, revealing a soldier who nervously stuttered out.

``m-m-miss Naruko... the k-king has requested your presence.´´

Naruto simply looked at the soldier for a moment and then asked ``is that all?´´ the soldier twitched and walked away from the room. A 'whoosh' came from his right side and he looked over at Naruko who was beside him once again.

``ill go look where the others are right now, ill find you later.´´ Naruko said and then disappeared again. Naruto had no idea how she had done that but he HAD to learn how to do it as well. Before he left the room he went and picked up his legion mask and put it on.

``ready to go!´´ he said to himself and then headed towards the throne room.

XOXOXOXO

Naruto stood in front of the king, beside him was none other then Erza. Though it was not the Erza he knew, the woman beside him was Erza knightwalker. It was quite weird for Naruto to see Erza like that, mostly since this Erza had almost no armor on, only a metallic bikini top and gauntlets and leg guards.

He snapped to attention when the king started talking ``Erza! I want you to take care of the prisoner who we have no use for. Go now and take care of it quickly.´´

``yes my lord!´´ Erza responded and quickly left the room. Naruto looked after her, wondering just who the prisoner could be.

``Naruko!´´ Naruto looked back at the king who seemed strangely wound up. Like he was waiting for something. ``there have been invaders in this castle this morning... but you had no hand in apprehending them... explain yourself!´´

Naruto felt like his hearth had stopped, he was so screwed now! He had to think of an excuse quick! ``my king... I apologize for not being on alert this morning. But uh... you should cut me some slack ya know... since it's my first day and all!´´ he laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. Yup he had just fucked up bad!

The kings intense glare pierced into his soul and he felt himself starting to sweat heavily. Then the king finally spoke again ``i will not forgive negligence like this twice, assassin. Important times are before us and a mistake on your part could be disastrous for us. For now I need you to patrol the castle, kill all invaders who dare to enter.´´

Naruto held back a sigh of relief as he nodded and walked out of the room, now he had to come up with a new plan. He walked aimlessly through the castle and thought of what to do now.

XOXOXOXO

Naruko moved soundlessly through the shadows of the castle, after splitting up with Naruto she had passed several groups of soldiers, checked a dozen rooms and had still not found team Wendy. She had decided to call the other group 'team Wendy' since her lovely angel was in that group. She was already planning what to do with Wendy when this was all over, it would start with a date in the park and then they would go to a hotel and then they would... do things.

She shook her head, no time for erotic thoughts now! She had to focus! But seriously where the hell was team Wendy?

She knew that the castle was enormous so aimlessly searching would do little good. But there was no other way to find the others, **unless** someone important just so happened to walk by.

She looked at the large cat-man who rushed past her with a large following of soldiers. This could be good, they were going somewhere in a hurry so they were probably worth following. She slipped after them completely unnoticed for a while and then they seemed to reach their goal.

They had arrived at a walkway with one side open to the outside, in the middle of the walkway stood Erza knightwalker. Hovering in the air outside were two cats, one of them holding the Lucy from Wendy's world. Then suddenly the large cat man yelled out furiously ``those exceed are rebels! They were outlawed by exteria!´´

The two cats and Lucy flew off the second they heard the big cat man's shout and the soldiers could only watch as they flew away. Naruko wondered to herself where they were going, but maybe she could find out.

She walked out of her hiding place and simply stood next to some of the soldiers ``heey~´´ a few soldiers looked back at her and she made a cute face ``where do you think they weeent?~´´

mutters of 'wait what?' were drowned out by a single mans voice who said ``they're probably going to the prison tower over there.´´ an armored finger pointed to a tower in another part of the castle.

Naruko smiled widely and half shouted ``thanks!´´ as she dashed in the direction she thought was the right one.

The soldiers stood still until one of them turned to the one that had given Naruko directions ``why the hell did you tell her that?´´

``what? It was just a girl asking for direct-oh shit she was an invader wasn't- mmmph!´´

The soldiers panicked voice was muffeled by another mans hands, he spoke slowly as he looked at all the men who had just seen Naruko ``we saw no one... no one asked for directions.. no one gave directions.. and no one will be punished by Captain Erza or anyone else. Got it?´´ the others nodded slowly and turned their attention back to the two captains who were still discussing something.

XOXOXOXO

Naruto had been walking towards the area where all the Legions were kept, he figured he would be able to make use of Buster to create a big distraction for the guards while the other group did their thing. Though he was forced to stop when his path was blocked by a single man. A werry strange man.

The only clothes he had on his body was a pair of black pants, no shirt, no shoes, only a set of thick leather straps that held a large object to his back. The mans lips parted in a smirk revealing his teeth that had been sharpened like a sharks.

Then he spoke in a deep intimidating voice ``you are the one who calls yourself Naruko right?´´

Naruto had a sinking feeling in his gut, he could practically feel the bloodlust coming of the man. Yet he steeled himself as best as he could and said ``yes´´

The man smiled wider, making his face look all the more demonic and he chuckled slowly for a second. ``he he he.. this is good.. for a while I thought that that bimbo had actually turned traitor on us. But it seems it was just some stupid wannabe kid, fooling the mad king.´´ he paused and Naruto took a step back when the man with only one arm pulled the object that was strapped to his back up and over his head. Then held it out in front of him.

The object, was an enormous sword. It was similar to ones Erza had once showed him during training, though this one was bigger than all he had seen before. And the man held it with only one had like it was only a stick. Naruto flinched when the mans voice came once more ``don't be mad at me now kid but i'm gonna have to kill you for making me go through all this trouble.´´

Naruto snapped out of his fear at seeing the giant weapon and drew his twin blades. Though as soon as the man saw his action he laughed loudly ``so you want to challenge your fate kid? Then let me introduce myself! I am Zabuza the assassin.´´

Naruto stood silent for a moment, having trouble comprehending what the man was saying. ``i'm.. uh.. Naruto uzumaki.´´ he barely finished speaking before being forced to bring his blades up and guard to avoid being split into two. The blow was so heavy that Naruto barely managed to keep his guard up. The massive sword was then lifted up again and Zabuza laughed.

``Kahah! Kid you might just prove to be fun.´´ his smile turned wicked as he wound up for a decapitating swipe ``lets see how long you live!´´

**autors note**

it took a while to make this chapter, mostly because Im lazy but also because i've had tons of ideas that I wont be able to write down until later in the story.

The next chapter will be a bit longer and will have a lot of action!


End file.
